Tanz der Vampire einmal anders
by Wenthrax
Summary: Tanz der Vampire-Spin Off unserer BsN-Reihe - Bekannte Charaktere aus BsN spielen das Musical "Tanz der Vampire"  in leicht veränderter Form  für eine Schulaufführung nach. Das sorgt für allerhand Amüsement und Verwickelungen.
1. Die Besetzungsliste

**Tanz der Vampire einmal anders**

**~ Die Besetzungsliste ~**

_Wie jeder Alptraum fing auch dieser ganz harmlos an. Mit einer Idee… Einer Idee von Albus Dumbledore, doch ein Musical aufzuführen, gespielt von ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schülern._

Albus Dumbledore sah auf seine Taschenuhr und dann fragend Narcissa Malfoy an. „Wo bleibt denn Lucius, meine Liebe? Wir wollten eigentlich pünktlich anfangen…"

Severus Snape, der neben der blonden Frau stand, schnaubte missbilligend und verschränkte die Arme. „Er wird schon wissen, warum er nicht kommt. Ich hätte selbst auf diese Idee kommen sollen", sagte er dann schlecht gelaunt, denn er fragte sich noch immer, welcher Teufel ihn überhaupt geritten hatte, hier her zu kommen beziehungsweise sich überhaupt für diesen Wahnsinn bereit zu erklären… „Ich denke, er müsste gleich kommen. Er hat gesagt, er versucht pünktlich zu sein", erklärte Narcissa Dumbledore, bevor sie über Snapes Worte schmunzeln musste. Amanda sah Severus indes von der Seite an. „Ach komm, du hast gesagt du machst mit und ich bin sehr gespannt darauf." „Ich auch", meinte Professor McGonagall, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte. „Severus, wer könnte besser den dunklen Vampir spielen, hm?" Der Angesprochene verzog lediglich leicht angesäuert das Gesicht und schwieg. Vampir hin oder her, er hätte Nein sagen sollen, dachte er sich.

Kaum war Snapes Gedanke zu Ende gedacht, kam ein elegant gekleideter Zauberer in die Große Halle geeilt. „Guten Tag allerseits", sagte er knapp, als er bei der Gruppe Menschen angekommen war. „Du bist spät, Lucius", begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber meine Geschäfte konnten nicht warten, Dumbledore", entgegnete Malfoy, dann küsste er kurz seine Frau auf die Wange und sagte etwas leiser: „Hallo mein Herz."

Flitwick, der bisher alles nur beobachtet hatte, quiekte nun, gut gelaunt wie immer: „Fangen wir nun an, Albus, oder fehlt noch jemand?" „Ja, in der Tat, Filius. Einer unserer Statisten." Severus schnaubte erneut, sagte jedoch nichts. Dafür ergriff Malfoy erneut das Wort. „Also war ich gar nicht der Letzte! Bei Merlin, wieso beklagen sie sich dann?

„Wer fehlt denn noch?", wollte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors wissen und sah Dumbledore fragend an. Doch bevor dieser antworten konnte, betrat bereits ein weiterer Mann den Raum. „Oh je", murmelte Amanda nur leise, als sie Steven McLane entdeckte. Das würde Severus nicht gerade bestärken. Steven hingegen entdeckte Amanda vorerst jedoch nicht, sondern begrüßte zunächst freundlich lächelnd Dumbledore. „Die Verspätung tut mir leid, Professor."

Als Severus, der sich gerade mit Lucius Malfoy unterhalten hatte, Stevens Stimme hörte, drehte er sich sofort zu ihm um und seine Augen funkelten augenblicklich vor Abscheu, während sich seine Gesichtszüge versteinerten. Das war doch wohl nicht Dumbledores Ernst, diesen Typen mitspielen zu lassen? Der Schulleiter hingegen war fröhlich wie eh und je, denn nun konnte sein Großprojekt endlich starten.

„Schön, schön! Da sind sie ja, Mr. McLane. Dann kann es ja endlich losgehen", sagte er und lächelte dann freudig in die große Runde. „Wunderbar!", rief Flitwick daraufhin aus, hüpfte von seinem Stuhl und klatschte enthusiastisch in die Hände. Amanda warf einen kurzen Blick zu Severus, als dieser Steven entdeckte, doch als er nicht weiter reagierte sagte sie auch nichts. Steven gesellte sich derweil zu einer Gruppe, die etwas am Rand stand und wartete was passieren würde.

„Schön. Reden wir zunächst über die Besetzung, Albus? Das Skript sollten ja alle bekommen haben", erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall. „Hast du schon eine Vorliebe geäußert?", wollte kurz darauf Sandra leise von David wissen, der neben ihr stand. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Was McGonagall wohl mit Snape und Vampir meinte? Der wird doch bitte nicht den Grafen spielen, oder was meinst du?" Sandra zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern.

„Ja, in der Tat, liebe Minerva", antwortete Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten seltsam vergnügt, während er ein dickes Drehbuch aus den Roben zog. „Nun, dann wollen wir mal", lächelte er dann in die Runde, bevor er die erste Seite aufschlug. „Unsere Hauptrollen gehen an Severus und Miss Brown. Miss Brown, sie sind also Sarah und Severus, du der Graf. Sinnigerweise." Dumbledore schmunzelte ein wenig, als ihm für einen Moment der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, die Rollen umzukehren. Snape, der schon vorher gewusst hatte, was ihm blühte, zeigte indes kaum eine Regung, als der Schulleiter die Hauptrollen verkündete. Lediglich ein genüssliches und kurzes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als seine Augen umherwanderten, um die Reaktionen der anderen Mitwirkenden zu studieren.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Steven Snapes und Amandas Anwesenheit und war durchaus sehr überrascht. Damit hätte er nun gar nicht gerechnet. „Oh man, das ist wohl ein schlechter Scherz, oder?", meinte David nur finster nach Dumbledores Worten. Sandra sah ihn grinsend an. „Ich finde es gut. Das passt doch zu Amanda. „Aber doch nicht zu Snape", entgegnete David noch immer entsetzt. „Das wird ja interessant", gab auch Alan einen Kommentar ab und schmunzelte Leon neben sich an. „Allerdings", entgegnete dieser leicht grinsend. „Severus, das hätte ich ja gar nicht gedacht", sprach Narcissa Snape an. Amanda hingegen lächelte etwas bei Narcissas Worten. So ganz konnte sie auch noch nicht glauben, dass sich Severus wirklich hatte überreden lassen, bei diesem Musical mitzumachen. „Ich auch nicht, Narcissa", entgegnete der Angesprochene nur gepresst, denn mittlerweile, nachdem er alle Mitwirkenden gesehen hatte, fragte er sich in der Tat, wieso er sich hatte _dazu_ überreden lassen. Lucius lachte kurz, als er seinen alten Freund antworten hörte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Soll ich dir die Bürde, schöne junge Frauen zu beißen, abnehmen, Severus? Ich könnte Dumbledore fragen", stichelte er dann grinsend.

„Och Severus, es hätte schlimmer sein können! Ich freu mich", meinte Amanda lachend auf Severus Worte hin. Narcissa hingegen sah ihren Mann strafend an. „Ich glaube Severus macht das schon ganz gut", meinte sie dann kühl. Sandra hingegen wurde nach Lucius Worten leicht rot, denn immerhin bestand durchaus die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie die Magd spielen würde und Lucius Malfoy mit seiner Äußerung auch sie gemeint hatte.

Severus sah Amanda an. „Das ist auch mein einziger Lichtblick", sagte er dann, bevor er sich wieder an Lucius wandte und kühl antwortete. „Eher geht die Welt unter Malfoy, bevor ich dich Hand an meine Verlobte legen lasse!" Lucius grinste ein wenig, verkniff sich jedoch eine Antwort, als er die Blicke seiner Frau bemerkte. „Sicherlich macht er das", sagte er schließlich, an sie gewandt. „Wie alles, was er sich anfängt." „Macht dich nicht über mich lustig", meinte Narcissa zu ihrem Mann ein wenig gereizt.

„So, ich denke, das reicht jetzt, Lucius. Schließlich willst du auch noch deine Rolle wissen, nicht wahr", fiel Dumbledore den Redenden schließlich ins Wort und lächelte ein wenig, doch seine Stimme hatte eine gewisse Strenge inne. „Nun… Die nächsten beiden Rollen wären der Professor und Alfred, sein Assistent. Mr. Riley wird Alfred spielen und unser verehrter Professor Flitwick wird in Abronsius Rolle schlüpfen."

„Wie treffend, Albus!", rief Flitwick daraufhin aus und kicherte ein wenig, dann sah er an Snape empor, als ob er schon einschätzen wollte, wie groß der Holzpflock beschaffen sein müsste, den er ihm ins Herz bohren wollte. „Nun denn…" Dumbledore verkniff sich sein Kichern gerade noch und fuhr stattdessen fort, die Rollen zu verkünden. „Als nächstes hätten wir da noch Herbert, der Sohn des Grafen, welcher von Mr. Diaz verkörpert wird, sowie Sarah Chagalls Eltern, die da wären Mr. David Brown und Mrs. Olivia Brown."

Grinsend drückte Amanda Severus einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie Dumbledore weiter zuhörte. Das würde ja etwas werden mit David als ihrem Vater. „Na wer dann wohl Herbert spielt, hm?", sagte Alan währenddessen schmunzelnd zu Leon, als er hörte, dass er selbst Alfred sein sollte. „Oh nein, ich bin mit meiner Mutter verheiratet", stöhnte David gleichzeitig genervt. Sandra lachte. „Das wird sicherlich lustig!" Auch Severus konnte nun nicht umhin ein wenig zu lachen, als er David stöhnen hörte. Dann grinste er ihn boshaft an. „Viel Spaß, Mr. Brown."

„Also ich weiß nicht… Wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe, ist das ja nur eine ganz kleine Rolle, die ich habe und ich werde nicht einmal gebissen", beschwerte sich Olivia Brown währenddessen lautstark bei David und Sandra. „Nun, meine liebe Mrs. Brown… Die Hauptrolle ist, wie sie sehen, schon vergeben. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich es ihrem Sohn zumuten kann, mit seiner eigenen Mutter fremd zu gehen", sagte Dumbledore daraufhin und kicherte ein wenig, während er David zuzwinkerte. „Deshalb hielt ich es für besser, wenn Miss Adams die Magd Magda spielt." Severus grinste bei diesen Worten ein wenig verschlagen, denn er war heilfroh, dass er wenigstens davon verschont blieb, seine Schwiegermutter in Spe zu beißen, die ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit auf die Nerven ging. Die verzog währenddessen nur skeptisch das Gesicht. Darauf konnte sie doch wirklich keine Rücksicht nehmen, aber scheinbar ließ sich Dumbledore da nicht umstimmen. Sandra grinste ebenfalls, aber nicht weil Graf von Krolock sie beißen würde, sondern weil sie damit mit David zusammen spielen konnte. David hingegen war gar nicht begeistert. „Snape muss dich beißen", meinte er entsetzt. Seine Freundin sah ihn an. „Ja und? Das macht doch nichts."

Amanda grinste Severus an. „Na da hast du ja zwei schicke Frauen abbekommen." Der grinste ein wenig zufrieden zurück. „Merlin sei Dank!" Dann wandte er sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an David. „Stellen sie sich nicht so an Brown. Oder haben sie Angst, ihre Freundin könnte Gefallen an mir finden?"

Über die Äußerungen seines Freundes grinste Lucius nur amüsiert. Er konnte wirklich zu gut verstehen, dass es Severus vorzog, lieber dieses junge Ding zu beißen, als die Mutter seiner Verlobten. „Na das kann ja noch was werden", flüsterte währenddessen Leon Alan zu und grinste ein wenig. „Das denke ich aber auch. Aber immerhin braucht Severus auf mich nicht eifersüchtig zu sein", meinte Alan leise. „Na, zum Glück", zwinkerte sein Freund zurück. „Wohl kaum", entgegnete David derweil finster Snape, während Sandra allerdings nur etwas verlegen grinste. „Wie ist denn die weitere Rollenverteilung?", wollte Professor McGonagall schließlich wissen. „Ach ja", sagte Dumbledore ein wenig zerstreut und schon etwas verwirrt, ob der ständigen Gespräche. „Mal sehen", murmelte er dann. „Haben wir, haben wir, haben wir… Genau! Der Diener des Grafen fehlt noch und freundlicherweise hat sich Remus dafür bereiterklärt."

Remus Lupin, der sich bisher ein wenig im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat nun vor, während er erst Dumbledore und dann Snape ansah, der mit gehobener Augenbraue und einem genugtuenden Grinsen im Gesicht da stand. „Spar dir einen Kommentar, Severus", sagte er dann nur ruhig und gelassen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gewillt bin, dir diesen Gefallen zu tun, Lupin", entgegnete dieser und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte ins Unheilvolle.

„Bei Merlin", quiekte Flitwick. „Das kann ja heiter werden! Und was ist mit den anderen, Albus?" „Nun, der Rest von uns, mit Ausnahme meiner Wenigkeit, sowie derer von Minerva und Mr. Filch werden sicherlich ein hervorragendes Ensemble bilden. Ich führe Regie, Minerva und Argus kümmern sich um die Kulissen, Bühne und so weiter."

„Prima, prima", rief Flitwick begeistert. Dumbledore lächelte milde. „Noch irgendwelche Fragen?", wollte er dann von den Umstehenden wissen und da sich niemand zu Wort meldete, fuhr er kurz darauf fort. „Schön! Dann würde ich vorschlagen, sie lernen sich jetzt gegenseitig noch ein wenig kennen, sofern das noch nicht der Fall sein sollte und dann ist für heute Schluss. Wir treffen uns wieder in einer Woche, selbe Zeit, selber Ort, zur ersten Probe. Und Texte lernen nicht vergessen!"


	2. Die ersten Proben

**Tanz der Vampire einmal anders**

**~ Die ersten Proben ~**

_Eine Woche später fanden sich alle Darsteller wieder zur ersten Probe ein._

„So, meine lieben Ehemaligen", ergriff der Regisseur Dumbledore enthusiastisch das Wort, als alle anwesend waren. „Wie ihr seht, waren Minerva und Argus die letzte Woche fleißig und haben schon eine geeignete Bühne für unsere Proben geschaffen. Ich hoffe, jeder hat seinen Text nach Kräften gelernt, sodass es nun gleich losgehen kann." Flitwick hibbelte nervös ein wenig auf und ab. „Als erstes werden wir alle mit der Ouverture beglückt", fuhr der Schulleiter währenddessen unbeirrt fort. „Zu diesem Zwecke wurden Instrumente derart verzaubert, dass sie uns mit der nötigen Musik versorgen. Danach kommt die erste Szene, in der unser Professor und Alfred durch das verschneite Transsilvanien irren… Ich denke, damit fangen wir gleich mal an." „Wunderbar!", rief Flitwick daraufhin und sprang von einem der Stühle, die vor der Bühne für die Darsteller bereit standen, die gerade nicht spielen mussten. „Alfred, mein Junge, wo bist du?" Alan stand auf. „Hier bin ich, Professor." Er trat auf Flitwick zu und war sehr gespannt, wie das nun alles klappen würde. Amanda nahm ein wenig aufgeregt Severus Hand. „Ich bin ja so gespannt", meinte sie. „Vermutlich werde ich gleich eh den ganzen Text wieder vergessen." Severus grinste ein wenig, vor allem wegen seinem übermotivierten Lehrerkollegen. „Ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben", sagte er dann und zog Amanda zu zwei Stühlen, um sich dort zu setzen und dem weiteren Treiben erst einmal zuzusehen.

„Nun denn, Albus… Wie hast du es dir vorgestellt?", wollte Flitwick währenddessen wissen und folgte Dumbledore auf die Bühne, der daraufhin den beiden Darstellern erklärte, wie er sich ihren ersten Auftritt vorgestellt hatte. Leon, der auch anwesend war, obwohl seine Rolle erst im zweiten Akt auftauchen würde, setzte sich, während noch die Regieanweisungen liefen, zu Amanda und Severus. Als Alan schließlich begann seine ersten Textpassagen vorzutragen, breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du hast ja noch ein wenig länger Schonfrist", antwortete Amanda währenddessen Severus und sah dann Leon an. „Was grinst du so, hm?" Severus grinste nun ebenfalls. „Und darüber bin ich nicht unglücklich." Als er ausgesprochen hatte, antwortete Leon schließlich. „Ach, ich amüsiere mich nur ein wenig über Alan. Er ist irgendwie süß, wenn er so verzweifelt tut", lachte er dann leise. Ebenfalls lachend schüttelte Amanda den Kopf. „Na du bist ja nett. Kommt da etwa der Beschützerinstinkt auf?" Dann wandte sie sich erneut an Severus. „Wehe du lachst über mich!"

Alan hingegen folgte derweil Dumbledores Anweisungen und war nun kurz davor seine ersten Worte zu singen. Es ließ sich nicht verschweigen, dass ihn das ziemlich nervös machte, doch schließlich würden das alle von ihnen noch tun müssen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann dann zu singen: „He ho he! Wo sind sie Professor…"

„Es würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen, über dich zu lachen", grinste Snape zur gleichen Zeit Amanda an und küsste sie kurz, dann hörte er ein wenig dem ängstlich wimmernden Alfred auf der Bühne zu, während er sich das Lachen über Flitwick verkneifen musste, der kaum zu sehen zwischen den künstlichen Schneewehen von McGonagall saß und so tat, als ob er gedankenverloren Notizen in ein kleines Büchlein schreiben würde. Ein paar Minuten später bat Dumbledore schließlich das Ensemble auf die Bühne und erklärte ihnen das Prozedere, während Filch im Hintergrund genervt vor sich hinmurmelnd die Bühnenbilder umher schob und zum Chagall'schen Gasthaus wechselte. Als er fertig war, setzte auf einen Wink von Dumbledores Zauberstab die Musik wieder ein und jeder verfiel in seine zugeteilte Rolle und versuchte sein Bestes zu geben. Dies war allerdings nicht immer besonders viel und so kam es des Öfteren vor, dass die Musik zwar spielte, aber der eine oder andere seinen Text vergessen hatte und deshalb schwieg. Das sorgte wiederum beim Rest für den einen oder anderen Lacher.

„Das will ich doch schwer für dich hoffen", kommentierte Amanda an Severus gewandt seine letzten Worte und beobachtete dann ebenfalls das Schauspiel auf der Bühne, während sie im Kopf noch einmal ihre ersten Textzeilen durchging. Als Filch grummelnd die Kulisse verschob, wies ihn Professor McGonagall kurz zurecht: „Kommen sie Argus, es gibt wirklich schlimmere Aufgaben!" Zur ersten Szene im Gasthaus mussten nun auch Olivia Brown, David und Sandra auf die Bühne.

Nach mehreren Unterbrechungen während der Lieder und Szenen war das Schauspiel schließlich an dem Punkt angekommen, wo auch Amanda beziehungsweise Sarah zum ersten Mal auftrat. „Bis gleich", sagte Amanda leise zu Severus, als der Moment gekommen war und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich erhob und auf die Bühne ging. Geduldig hörte sie Dumbledores Anweisungen zu und begab sich daraufhin in ihr Zimmer, um schließlich Sarahs Bademelodie anzustimmen, während David, als ihr Vater Chagall, Alfred und Professor Abronsius durch das Haus führte. „Bis gleich", antwortete Severus ebenfalls, bevor er noch grinsend und mit seiner verführerischsten Krolock-Stimme anfügte: „Lass mich deine Bademelodie hören." Dann verfolgte er das erneut beginnende Schauspiel auf der Bühne, während er weiter an einem Stück Kuchen kaute, das er sich kurz zuvor am aufgebauten Büffet geholt hatte.

Nachdem Dumbledore auch diesmal die Akteure mehrmals unterbrochen und sie verbessert hatte und diese erneut alles mehrere Male wiederholt hatten, sah er auf die Uhr. „Bei Merlin! Schon so spät! Ich denke, wir machen Schluss für heute. Mir knurrt auch schon der Magen und ich glaube, da bin ich nicht der einzige. Also lasst uns doch zum gemütlichen Teil des Abends übergehen!"

Erleichtert lächelnd sprang Amanda von der Bühne und kam, gefolgt von Alan, auf Severus und Leon zu. Für das erste Mal hatte sie es gar nicht so schlimm gefunden. „Und? Genug gehört?", wollte sie schmunzelnd leise von Severus wissen. Alan hingegen gab Leon einen kurzen Kuss. „Oh man, das ist ganz schön anstrengend." „Mhm", brummte Severus sehr sonor und leise als Antwort in Amandas Ohr und versenkte dann seinen Blick in ihren Augen. Er hatte schon jetzt den unbestimmten Drang sie zu beißen, oder anderes zu tun. Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken noch weiterdenken konnte, wurde er von Lucius herausgerissen, der ihm plötzlich im Vorbeigehen frotzelnd und grinsend auf die Schulter klopfte. „Das Essen steht aber dort drüben, kleiner Vampir!" Leon musste leise lachen, als er das alles mitbekam, dann wandte er sich wieder an Alan. „Dein Herbert wird dich dafür heute Abend verwöhnen", zwinkerte er dann seinem Liebsten zu und küsste zurück. „Es gefällt mir übrigens, wenn du am Anfang so ängstlich herumjammerst."

Seufzend ließ Amanda ihren Kopf an Severus Schulter sinken. „Gehen wir etwas essen, der Rest dann später." Alan musste derweil auf Leons Worte hin grinsen. „Du bist gemein! Brauchst dir ja nicht einbilden, dass ich das sonst zu deinem Vergnügen tun würde." Dann nahm er Leons Hand und zog ihn Richtung Buffet. „Komm, lass uns etwas essen."

Mit verengten Augen sah Snape Malfoy kurz nach, dann wandte er sich wieder an Amanda. „Vorschlag angenommen." Dann zog er sie mit sich zum Buffet. Leon, der mittlerweile Alan gefolgt war, lachte ein wenig. „Das ist schade… Ich finde es sehr niedlich." Grinsend sah er Alan an, dann nahm er sich einen Teller. Gemeinsam aßen schließlich noch alle zu Abend, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten.

Eine Woche später trafen sie sich erneut zur Probe. Zunächst begannen sie mit Davids erster richtiger Szene:

**David (Chagall):**  
_Eine schöne Tochter ist ein Segen.  
Doch ein Segen der meschugge macht.  
Denn was soll der Vater tun dagegen,  
wenn das Weib in seinem Kind erwacht?_

Amanda wandte sich schmunzelnd an Severus: „Ist er nicht süß als besorgter Vater? Das Problem ist nur, dass er die Beweggründe kaum spielen braucht." Severus lachte leise auf Amandas letzte Worte hin. „Du erwartest ja wohl nicht, dass ich dazu jetzt Stellung nehme?", wollte er dann wissen und zog einen Mundwinkel amüsiert hoch. Amanda schüttelte daraufhin nur grinsend den Kopf.

_Er bemerkt zuerst, was an ihr dran ist.  
Und versteckt sie oder sperrt sie ein.  
Denn er weiß, weil er ja selbst ein Mann ist,  
jeder Mann ist irgendwie ein Schwein._

Als Snape nun sah, wie David gespielt die Tür zu Amandas Zimmer vernagelte, konnte er nicht mehr anders und er musste hörbar auflachen. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass mich das aufhalten wird, Brown!" David hörte auf zu singen und stand auf. „Können sie ihre blöden Sprüche nicht für sich behalten, Snape?", blaffte er ihn an. „Ich sage ja auch nichts, wenn sie singen!" Süffisant zog Severus einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Auch nicht besonders schwer, schließlich hatte ich noch nicht das _Vergnügen_", entgegnete er dann und funkelte David herausfordernd an. Dieser funkelte zurück, doch noch bevor er etwas antworten konnte, griff Dumbledore ein und bereitete dem aufkeimenden Streit ein vorzeitiges Ende. „Severus", sagte er nur und blickte ihn dann mit einem alles sagenden Blick über seine Halbmond-Brillengläser hinweg an, dann wandte er sich an David. „Weiter bitte, Mr. Brown. Lassen sie sich nicht beirren." Es dauerte einen Moment doch schließlich begann David wieder zu singen:

_Schlaf, mein Wuschel-Schätzchen!  
Träum mein Kuschel-Kätzchen!  
Niemand darf dich wecken, niemand dich entdecken.  
Dir würd's schaden, mir würd's schaden, uns würd's schaden.  
Bleib bei Papa._

_Der Gedanke, dass ein geiler Lüstling  
sie befingert, weckt das Tier in mir.  
Drum, bevor sie so ein Wüstling küsst schwing  
ich den Hammer und blockier die Tür._

_Dann erst kann ich mich zum Schlafen legen,  
und mach trotzdem kaum eine Auge zu.  
Eine schöne Tochter ist ein Segen,  
doch die Angst um sie raubt mir die Ruh._

_Schlaf, mein Wuschel-Schätzchen!  
Träum mein Kuschel-Kätzchen!  
Niemand darf dich rauben, nie werd' ich's erlauben!  
Dir würd's schaden, mir würd's schaden, uns würd's schaden.  
Bleib bei Papa._

_Eine schöne Tochter ist ein Segen,  
doch ein Segen der das Herz bedrückt.  
Sie lässt sich an keine Kette legen,  
und das macht den Vater fast verrückt._

Als David fertig war, ergriff seine Mutter das Wort: „Wieso wird die Tür denn überhaupt zugenagelt? Soll er doch froh sein, wenn jemand das Mädchen heiraten will!" Dabei warf sie einen vielsagenden Blick auf Amanda, die daraufhin nur entnervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Der Graf will sie ja nicht heiraten, nur beißen, meine Liebe", klärte Flitwick sie auf. „Und laut Drehbuch meint es Alfred auch nicht ernst mit dem armen Ding", kicherte er dann, denn das Musical und alles darum herum amüsierten ihn ohnegleichen.

„Ach, sicherlich hätte man Alfred da schon überzeugen können", entgegnete Olivia. „Oh Mama, bitte! Lass uns lieber weiter machen", sagte Amanda genervt und erhob sich dann, denn als nächstes würde sie wieder singen müssen. „Machen wir gleich weiter Professor Dumbledore, oder wollen sie noch etwas wiederholen?" „Nein, nein… Wir machen weiter", entgegnete dieser und winkte ab. „Chagall, Frau Chagall, Sarah, Alfred, Magda… Ach ja und du auch Filius", zählte er dann die Leute auf, die bei _Nie Geseh'n_ ihren Auftritt haben würden.

Als sich schließlich Alfred und Sarah gesanglich anzuhimmeln begannen, setzte sich Lucius zu Severus und redete ihn mit gesenkter Stimme an: „Bei Merlin, deine Schwiegermutter ist ja ein Drachen! Und ich dachte schon, die alte Black wäre schlimm gewesen…" Snape grinste ein wenig und wandte sich an den Blonden, während er mit einem Ohr weiter Amanda zuhörte. „Den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, Lucius." Nach einer kleinen Weile Schweigen begann Lucius erneut: „Oh, jetzt wird es interessant. Jetzt hat sie ihren größten Auftritt im ganzen Stück." Er lachte leise. „Und dein Fast-Schwager wird von seiner Freundin abserviert." „Boshaft wie eh und je, Lucius", grinste Severus. „Ich weiß. Ist normalerweise deine Aufgabe… Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen aufheitern, mein Freund. Immerhin kommt gleich dein erster großer Auftritt." Malfoy grinste, doch Severus rollte nur mit den Augen. „Danke, dass du mich _daran_ erinnerst", gab er dann ein wenig giftig zurück.

Als alle fertig gesungen hatten, verließen sie die Bühne, um Filch und McGonagall Platz zu lassen, die erneut die Kulisse verändern mussten. Amanda war nun schon sehr gespannt auf Severus ersten Auftritt und damit war sie keineswegs alleine. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie beobachten, wie David Sandra grinsend etwas zu flüsterte und auch sonst schienen sich immer mehr Blicke auf Severus zu richten. Schließlich setzte sich Amanda neben ihn. „Du bist nun dran", meinte sie lächelnd. Kurz nach ihr setzte sich auch Alan zwischen sie und Leon. „Den nächsten, den ich anschmachte bist dann du", sagte er lächelnd. „Na hoffentlich", sagte dieser und küsste Alan kurz. Severus hingegen verzog lediglich ein wenig das Gesicht, als Amanda ihn ansprach, dann stand er auf und begab sich, ohne auch nur noch irgendwen anzusehen, schnurstracks auf die Bühne, bevor ihn Dumbledore noch dazu aufforderte. Dort hörte er sich gelassen dessen Anweisungen an, bevor er leise und schicksalsergeben seufzte. Wieso hatte er sich bloß für diesen Schwachsinn überreden lassen? Aber nun war es zu spät. Er musste in den sauren Apfel beißen… Noch einmal rief er sich die Situation seiner Figur vor Augen, bevor er schließlich versuchte, Dumbledores Anweisungen in die Tat umzusetzen und zu singen begann:

**Severus (Von Krolock):**  
_Jahre lang war ich nur Ahnung in dir.  
Jetzt suchst du mich und hast Sehnsucht nach mir.  
Nun, freu dich! -  
Uns beide trennt nur noch ein winziges Stück.  
Wenn ich dich rufe, hält dich nichts mehr zurück,  
getrieben von Träumen und hungrig nach Glück._

**Ensemble:**  
_Sei bereit! Sei bereit!  
Sei bereit! Sei bereit!_

Amanda seufzte leise, nachdem Severus die ersten Zeilen gesungen hatte. Er machte das wirklich sehr gut und hatte genau die passende Stimme wie sie fand. Auch Alan neben ihr war sichtlich beeindruckt und hörte zunächst gebannt zu. Sandra hörte ebenfalls gebannt zu und war durchaus erstaunt. So etwas hätte sie ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer gar nicht zugetraut. David hingegen tat wenig beeindruckt, denn es störte ihn noch immer, dass ausgerechnet Snape diese Rolle spielen musste.

**Severus (Von Krolock):**  
_Gott ist tot.  
Nach ihm wird nicht mehr gesucht.  
Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht.  
Es zieht uns  
näher zur Sonne, doch wir fürchten das Licht.  
Wir glauben nur Lügen, verachten Verzicht.  
Was wir nicht hassen, das lieben wir nicht._

**Ensemble:**  
_Sei bereit!_

Narcissa beugte sich zu ihrem Mann. „Also ich hätte ihm das so nicht zugetraut, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum ihn Dumbledore ausgesucht hatte." „Hm", brummte Lucius nur bestätigend, denn auch er hörte gebannt und durchaus verwundert zu. Es gab wohl noch so einiges an seinem Freund, das ihm bisher verborgen geblieben war, dachte er sich.

**Severus (Von Krolock):**  
_Was ich rette, geht zugrund.  
Was ich segne, muss verderben.  
Nur mein Gift macht dich gesund.  
Um zu leben musst du sterben.  
Schweb mit mir in den Abgrund der Nacht  
und verlier dich in mir!  
Wir werden bis zum Ende jeder Ewigkeit gehn.  
Ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten…_

„Wow", murmelte nun auch Leon leise und fing an in seiner Version des Drehbuchs zu blättern, um die Stelle zu suchen an der sie gerade waren. Dann bemerkte er gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass Amanda auch eine kleine Textzeile zu singen hatte. Er stupste sie kurz an als er merkte wie gebannt und abwesend auch sie war und machte sie darauf aufmerksam. „Aufwachen Amanda! Lass ihn nicht hängen, du bist gleich dran!" „Was?" Erstaunt warf sie einen Blick in Leons Skript. „Oh, verdammt", murmelte sie und stand auf, damit man sie auch hören konnte:

**Amanda (Sarah):**  
_Ich hör eine Stimme die mich ruft…_

Nach dieser kurzen Zeile ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken. „Oh man, das war knapp", meinte sie und grinste etwas. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie zu Leon. „Bitte", lächelte der zurück und hörte dann wieder Snape zu, der nun Amanda ansah und weiter sang:

**Severus (Von Krolock):**  
_Nun freu dich! -  
Uns beide trennt nur noch ein winziges Stück.  
Wenn ich dich rufe, hält dich nichts mehr zurück,  
getrieben von Träumen und hungrig nach Glück._

**Ensemble:**  
_Gott ist tot, nach ihm wird nicht mehr gesucht.  
Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht.  
Es zieht uns näher zu Sonne doch wir fürchten das Licht.  
Wir glauben nur Lügen, verachten Verzicht.  
Was wir nicht hassen, das lieben wir nicht._

Kaum hatte Severus zu Ende gesungen, verließ er auch schon wieder die Bühne, um den nächsten Darstellern Platz zu machen. Amanda, die in der nächsten Szene singen musste, begegnete ihm auf dem Weg zur Bühne und lächelte ihn an. „Das war sehr schön", meinte sie leise und strich sanft über seinen Arm, bevor sie schließlich auf die Bühne ging. Die beiden nächsten Lieder verliefen mit den üblichen kurzen Unterbrechungen von Dumbledore. Während Professor Flitwick zu guter Letzt seinen ersten Soloauftritt hatte, welchen er zugleich zum Amüsement aller glorreich meisterte, ging Amanda zurück zu Severus und setzte sich zu ihm.

Carl Brown hatte, wie schon die vergangenen Male, während der Probe auf seine beiden Enkelkinder aufgepasst und beschlossen, die Eltern heute zum Ende der Probe zu überraschen. „Gar kein Dach", sagte der kleine Christopher und zeigte auf die verzauberte Decke der Großen Halle, während er vor seinem Opa herstampfte. Carl lächelte. „Psst, du willst doch Mama und Papa überraschen, oder?" Der kleine Junge nickte, sah aber weiter fasziniert nach oben. „Die Decke ist verzaubert", erklärte sein Großvater schließlich.

Das Mädchen an seiner Hand, kam langsam hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Da ist ja Papa", sagte sie und deutete auf die Bühne. Carl nickte. „Ja, hast du schon deine Mutter entdeckt?" Die Kleine nickte. „Dann geh mal zu ihr", meinte Carl dann leise. „Ich will auch zu Mama und Papa", sagte Christopher und sah seinen Opa an. „Ich hab sie auch schon entdeckt", antwortete dieser und zeigte auf Amanda und Severus, welche in der vorletzten Reihe saßen. „Geh doch zu ihnen." Christopher nickte und ging langsam auf seine Eltern zu. Er wollte sie überraschen und war daher leise und vorsichtig, drehte sich aber hin und wieder verschmitzt grinsend zu seinem Großvater um und legte den Finger auf den Mund, um zu zeigen, dass der nichts sagen sollte. Carl nickte daraufhin nur schmunzelnd und sah Christopher dabei zu, wie er schließlich seitlich hinter Severus stand und sacht an dessen Robe zupfte.

Der drehte sich auch sofort mit finsterer Miene um, denn er rechnete natürlich überhaupt nicht damit, dass sein Sohn es war, der ihn so unkonventionell störte. Stattdessen hatte er wieder Lucius im Verdacht, dessen Namen er auch gleich leise und ein wenig giftig zischte. Doch als er merkte wer an Stelle des Blonden hinter ihm stand, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge sofort wieder und wichen der Freude. „Soso… Wer zupft mich denn da so frech an meiner Robe?", fragte er sofort und grinste ein wenig. Dann nahm er Christopher hoch und auf den Schoß. „Na, mein Großer? Jetzt hast du mich aber mächtig überrascht!"

Im ersten Moment erschrak Christopher etwas, doch dann strahlte er seinen Vater an. „Wollte ich auch", sagte er dann. „Hey, wie kommst du denn hierher?", wollte Amanda von Christopher wissen. „Sagst du mir nicht hallo?" „Opa hat mich gebracht", antwortete dieser und zeigte dann über Severus Schulter auf Carl, dann beugte er sich zu Amanda und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ziemlich erstaunt durch das was da neben ihr geschah, stieß Narcissa ihren Mann leicht an und nickte in die Richtung der kleinen Familie neben sich. Ob er gewusst hatte, dass Severus Vater war? Lucius sah sie fragend an, dann drehte er seinen Kopf und erstarrte einen Moment. Sah er gerade richtig? Er blinzelte kurz. Ja, das Kind war wirklich noch da. „Bei Merlin!", sagte er schließlich leise, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Seit wann… Und wieso wusste ich davon nichts?"

Währenddessen war Flitwick mit seiner Solonummer fertig geworden und Dumbledore hatte die Probe für heute als beendet erklärt, als er die beiden Kinder entdeckte, die mittlerweile hinzu gestoßen waren. „Sieh einer an…", kam er schließlich lächelnd auf seinen Tränkelehrer zu. „Na, kleiner Mann? Musst du nicht erst noch ein paar Jahre warten, bevor du nach Hogwarts zur Schule gehen darfst?", zwinkerte er dann Christopher zu.

Flitwick kam nun auch noch neben dem Schulleiter zum Stehen. „Bei Merlin, Albus!", quiekte er dann völlig perplex. „Sagen sie bloß, das ist ihr Sohn, Severus!" „Nun Flitwick, es sieht ganz danach aus, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Snape trocken. „Und Albus wusste es natürlich als Einziger… Mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein! Wo ist Minerva? Minerva! So ein drolliges kleines Bürschchen…" Mit diesen Worten trippelte der Zauberkunst-Lehrer wieder von dannen, um mit seiner Kollegin diese neuesten Informationen auszutauschen, oder um zu erfahren, ob sie etwa auch schon davon gewusst hatte.

Christopher war etwas irritiert von so vielen fremden Menschen. Zwar kannte er Dumbledore durchaus, aber als er so direkt angesprochen wurde schmiegte er sich doch lieber etwas enger an seinen Vater und sah diesen an. „Arbeitest du hier?", wollte er dann leise wissen. Narcissa beobachtete lächelnd den kleinen Jungen. „Du hättest ruhig etwas erzählen können, zwei ist er doch sicher schon oder?" Severus drückte seinen Sohn sanft ein wenig an sich und küsste ihn kurz auf die Haare um ihm zu zeigen dass er sich nicht fürchten musste. „Ja, hier arbeite ich", sagte er dann leise zu ihm. Dumbledore lächelte. „Ach herrje… Jetzt haben wir dich verängstigt, was?" Er zwinkerte. „Nun… Dann werde ich mich jetzt mal auf das Buffet stürzen. Diese ganze Regiearbeit macht hungrig und es soll heute vorzügliches Zitronensorbet geben, habe ich gehört." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und gesellte sich zu den schon Essenden.

Severus wandte sich währenddessen Lucius und seiner Frau zu. „Es gab keine Notwendigkeit dazu, Narcissa. Du weißt ja, ich habe gern meine Ruhe." „Na, aber mir hättest du es erzählen können, du alter Geheimniskrämer!", protestierte Lucius. „Dann hätte es gleich die restliche Zauberwelt erfahren, du alte Klatschbase." Severus grinste frotzelnd, dann richtete er das Wort wieder an seinen Sohn. „Und? Hat dir dein Opa schon etwas zu Essen gegeben heute Abend? Oder magst du mit mir jetzt schauen gehen, was es leckeres gibt?" „Noch mal gucken", sagte Christopher und sah seinen Vater an.

Professor McGonagall hörte währenddessen Flitwick nach ihr rufen. „Was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen und drehte sich zu ihm um, wobei sie Severus mit dem schwarzhaarigen Kind auf dem Schoß sah. Das konnte doch kaum seins sein, oder? „Minerva", setzte Flitwick erneut an. „Hast du gewusst, dass Severus einen Sohn hat? Sieh dir das an… So ein niedlicher kleiner Kerl! Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten… Ich wusste davon nichts!" Weiterhin erstaunt sah die Professorin für Verwandlung zu ihrem Zaubertränkekollegen. „Nein, das wusste ich auch nicht. Wirklich ein niedliches Kind." Dann schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf. „Wieder mal typisch, dass er es so lange verschweigt." Flitwick nickte. „Typisch für Albus _und_ Severus", sagte er dann nur noch.

Amanda war ebenfalls recht beeindruckt vom Aufruhr, den die Anwesenheit ihres Sohnes verursacht hatte. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist, die beiden Kleinen freuen sich sicherlich riesig", sagte sie zu ihrem Vater, welcher sich gerade hinter sie gesetzt hatte. Carl nickte. „Ja, sie waren schon die ganze Zeit vollkommen aufgedreht." Amanda lachte. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Während sie das sagte, fiel ihr Steven auf, welcher sie vom Buffet aus beobachtete. Sonderlich begeistert sah er nicht aus, doch Amanda reagierte gar nicht weiter darauf, sondern wandte sich lieber wieder ihrem Vater zu.

Tatsächlich war Steven durchaus sehr erstaunt, dass Amanda mit diesem Snape eine Familie gegründet hatte. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Griesgram zu irgendeiner positiven menschlichen Regung im Stande war, aber vielleicht waren diese auch nur sehr, sehr tief versteckt. Auch die anwesenden ehemaligen Schulkameraden von Amanda und vor allem von Severus kamen heute aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Verwundert über das Schauspiel das sich ihnen gerade bot tuschelten Lauren und Amy Corey, zusammen mit Emily Primes über das, was sie gerade sahen. Alle drei konnten nicht glauben, dass Amanda wirklich ein Kind mit Snape hatte und vergaßen ob ihres Erstaunens völlig das Essen.

Severus stand nun mit Christopher auf dem Arm auf. „Amanda, kommst du mit? Wir gehen schauen, was es zu essen gibt", fragte er dann und sah gleich danach auch Carl fragend an, ob er mitkommen würde. Amanda nickte. „Ja gern, hatte mein Schatz noch nichts zu essen?" „Doch natürlich", erklärte Carl schmunzelnd und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Aber vermutlich ist das hier spannender." Christopher grinste nur breit und wartete darauf, dass sie zum Essen gehen würden. So fanden sich alle Browns und ihre Angehörigen schließlich am Buffet ein und aßen gemeinsam, während Christopher und seine Eltern immer mal wieder erstaunt beobachtet und angesprochen wurden. Schließlich, als der Kleine auf Severus Arm eingeschlafen war, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause, um sich eine Woche später erneut zur nächsten Probe zu treffen.


	3. Weitere Proben

**Tanz der Vampire einmal anders**

**~ Weitere Proben ~**

Am verabredeten Termin fanden sich alle Darsteller wieder in der großen Halle ein und begannen mit der Probe. Zunächst probten sie eine Szene zwischen Alfred und Sarah. Amanda war ein wenig aufgeregter als die Proben zuvor, denn später würden sie und Severus das erste Mal auch gemeinsam singen, doch nun musste sie sich erst einmal auf die Szene mit Alan im Badezimmer konzentrieren. Mit der Badeente in der Hand betrat sie schließlich das vermeintliche Badezimmer, sang ihre Bademelodie und sprach dann Alan an:

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Entschuldigung._

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_Oh! Guten Abend._

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Sie wollen baden? Störe ich?_

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_Äh...nein! Überhaupt nicht._

Während Amanda nun anfing zu singen, machte sich Severus schon einmal auf den Weg hinter die Bühne, da auch er bald seinen Auftritt haben würde. Noch immer fand er es lächerlich, dass er sich als Vampir in dieser kleinen Klitsche von Haus zunächst verirren sollte, doch Dumbledore hatte sich bisher standhaft geweigert, das Drehbuch zu ändern. So blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig als den Idioten zu spielen, der sich nicht orientieren konnte.

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Du bist wirklich sehr nett.  
Drum wirst du mir verzeih'n.  
Eingesperrt in mein Zimmer  
voll Knoblauch bin ich immer allein._

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_Du meinst, dein Vater sperrt dich in dein Zimmer ein?_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Allerdings, obwohl ich fast schon achtzehn bin._

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_Du bist wirklich sehr nett._

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal breche ich aus.  
Frag nicht wie. Ich komm raus.  
Denn ich bin gerne frei,  
mindestens einmal am Tag,  
einmal am Tag._

Nun betrat auch Severus im Hintergrund den Schauplatz im Chagall'schen Haus und begann, noch immer etwas lustlos, durch das Treppenhaus zu gehen. Dumbledore rollte mit den Augen, als er das sah. „Ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus bitte, Severus! Entschuldigung! Weiter…", sagte er dann wieder an Amanda und Alan gewandt, die er gerade unterbrochen hatte. Beide sprachen dann auch gleich ihren Text weiter:

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_Eine Badeente…_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Sie ist so süß. Ich liebe sie._

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_Ja, das ist eine schöne Ente._

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Ich schenk sie dir. Ich hab zwei._

Sandra hatte sich währenddessen vorschriftsmäßig in ihr Bett gelegt und tat so, als würde sie schlafen. Bei Amandas Worten über die Ente musste sie leise vor sich hinkichern, bevor sie weiter darauf wartete, dass Snape das Zimmer betreten würde. Sie konnte dabei nicht leugnen, dass dies ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken verursachte.

**Alan (Alfred):**

_Danke. Vielen Dank. Kann ich dir auch etwas geben?_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Darf ich mir was wünschen._

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_Ja. Was?_

Nun war auch Snape als Graf von Krolock bei Magdas Zimmer angekommen und schlich sich hinein. Er fand sie im Bett liegend vor und ein Grinsen huschte ihm übers Gesicht, als ihm der Gedanke an David durch den Kopf schoss, den er nun auf äußerst außergewöhnliche Weise ärgern konnte. Dem gefiel dieser Teil des Drehbuchs nämlich überhaupt nicht, deshalb beobachtet er nun sehr skeptisch was im Zimmer der Magd ablief. Wieso hatte Dumbledore auch nur auf diesem Teil der Handlung bestehen müssen? Ausnahmsweise wäre er hier einmal Snapes Meinung gewesen. Im Vordergrund begannen Amanda und Alan derweil wiederum zu singen:

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Du hast, was ich gern hätt'.  
Es zu tun ist gesund.  
Mir tut's jedenfalls gut,  
mindestens einmal am Tag,  
einmal am Tag.  
Drum sei lieb zu mir, lass es mich bitte haben._

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_ Du...du...du...du...du meinst..._

Während Alan im Vordergrund sprach, raunte Severus nun im Hintergrund Sandra seinen Text ins Ohr, während er sich über sie beugte und sein voluminöser Umhang, den er zu Übungszwecken bereits trug, das halbe Bett bedeckte. _„Guten Abend, hab vor mir keine Angst. Ich bin der Engel, nach dem du verlangst." _Als Sandra hörte und fühlte wie sich Snape der Vampir über sie beugte und sie dann auch noch so leise ansprach, lief ihr ein wohliger und vollkommen unerwarteter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.**  
**

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Schnell vor'm Schlafengeh'n, weil es so angenehm entspannt._

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_Doch dein Papa?_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Braucht nichts zu erfahr'n._

Nun tat Severus so, als ob er merken würde, dass er sich im Zimmer und somit auch in der Frau geirrt hatte, bevor er Sandra schließlich süffisant angrinste und dann ins Ohr flüsterte: „Dann wollen wir ihren Freund mal eifersüchtig machen." Dann biss er drehbuchgemäß zu. Sandra grinste kurz bei Snapes Worten, bevor sie bei dem Biss genüsslich die Augen schloss und leise seufzte. Auch Severus seufzte leise und das nicht nur, weil er damit seinen Schwager in spe ärgern konnte, oder es gut zu seiner Rolle passte. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich durchaus schlimmeres vorstellen konnte, als Sandra zu beißen und er war dankbar, dass sie vor ihm lag und nicht Minerva oder, was noch schlimmer wäre, seine Fast-Schwiegermutter. David hingegen verschränkte wütend die Arme vor dem Körper. Das war ja noch viel schlimmer als er gedacht hatte! Snape nutze die Situation ja schamlos aus! Vor sich hingrummelnd sah er weiter dem Treiben auf der Bühne zu. Alan sprach derweil unberührt vom restlichen Geschehen weiter:

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_ Nun dann...vielleicht..._

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Gut, also gut.  
Dann zieh ich mich jetzt aus  
und erfüll mir den Traum.  
Wart, gleich stöhn ich vor Lust  
in der Wanne voll Schaum...  
Aaahaaahaaa...  
_

Seinen Umhang theatralisch hinter sich herziehend war Snape nun lautlos auf dem Weg Richtung Badezimmer und zu Amanda. Als er jedoch hörte, was sie sang, musste er dunkel ein wenig lachen und sagte dann: „Warte nur, bis _ich_ bei dir bin…" Bei diesem Kommentar musste wiederum Lucius lachen, denn so etwas hätte schließlich auch von ihm stammen können. Flitwick hingegen quiekte nur ein wenig peinlich berührt auf.

Eigentlich hätte Amanda nun ihre Bademelodie singen sollen, doch Severus Worte brachten sie dazu, laut loszulachen. Noch immer grinsend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Da muss ich ja glücklicherweise nicht mehr lange warten." „Oh nein", sagte er mit tiefer und sehr angenehmer Stimme und funkelte sie mit einem viel sagenden Blick an. Dann wartete er ein wenig zufrieden grinsend auf seinen Auftritt. David verdrehte derweil genervt die Augen bei dieser Unterhaltung. Nun ging das bei der nächsten Frau gleich weiter. Dumbledore mahnte hingegen nun alle wieder zur Konzentration und Ruhe. Was war nur heute in Severus gefahren? (A/N: Ich würde mal sagen, die Hormone. *rofl*)

**Alan (Alfred):  
**_Sie ist ziemlich kokett...  
Aber lieb ist sie auch.  
Ich blieb' gerne bei ihr  
mindestens ein Leben lang,  
ein Leben lang..._

Nun war Severus Stunde gekommen und er trat aus dem Dunkel und an Amandas Badewanne. Seine Erscheinung ließ diese gespielt aufschrecken und schreien.

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Aaaahaaahaaaa...AH!_

**Severus (Graf von Krolock):**  
_Guten Abend, hab vor mir keine Angst.  
Ich bin der Engel, nach dem du verlangst.  
Das Warten ist bald vorüber,  
denn ich lade dich ein.  
Beim Ball des Jahres tanzen wir durch die Nacht,  
bis deine Sehnsucht eine Frau aus dir macht._

Während Severus sie so ansang, sah Amanda ihn schmunzelnd an. Es gefiel ihr sehr wie er sang und jetzt schon den überzeugenden Vampir darstellte. Sie brauchte doch einiges an Beherrschung, um gespielt erschrocken und ängstlich in der Badewanne sitzen zu bleiben und ihm zuzuhören. Severus sang währenddessen unbeirrt weiter und funkelte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen begehrend an. Doch das musste bis später warten…

_Oder willst du lieber, dass alles bleibt so wie es ist?  
Glaubst du, das wäre dir genug?  
Ich denke mir, das wär dir nicht genug._

_Willst du lieber beten, bist du grau und bitter bist?  
Glaubst du, das wäre dir genug?  
Du weißt genau, das wär dir nicht genug._

_Sie warnten dich vor Sünde und Gefahr.  
Aber du hast immer schon geahnt,  
dass ihre Sicherheit ein großer Schwindel war._

_Es war alles gelogen, was man dir versprach.  
Jeder hat dich betrogen, wenn er dich bestach._

_Doch ich geb dir, was dir fehlt:_

_Eine Reise auf den Flügeln der Nacht in die wahre Wirklichkeit,  
in den Rausch der Dunkelheit.  
Mach dein Herz bereit.  
Ich lad dich ein zum Mitternachtsball._

Sandra hörte Snape verträumt zu, während er Amanda ansang und war schon ein wenig neidisch auf sie. Es brauchte einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, damit sie schließlich die Bühne verlassen konnte. Alan hingegen sah den beiden schmunzelnd zu. Sie passten wirklich gut zusammen und Severus spielte seine Rolle sehr überzeugend.

_Ich geb dir was dir fehlt:  
Eine Reise auf den Flügeln der Nacht,  
um dem Alltag zu entfliehen, in den Rausch der Phantasien.  
Es ist bald so weit.  
Ich lad dich ein zum Mitternachtsball._

Während Severus so sang, nahm Alan wiederum seine Rolle wahr und rief panisch nach Flitwick, der den Professor spielte. Als Severus diese Worte hörte, hüllte er sich augenblicklich wieder in seinen Umhang ein und war verschwunden. Nun trat wildes Stimmengewirr auf der Bühne ein, denn auch David und seine Mutter kamen wieder dazu und lamentierten gemeinsam darüber, warum Sarah bloß baden war. Flitwick faselte währenddessen ständig etwas über den Vampir Severus, der ihm wieder entwischt war und schenkte dem Rest keinerlei Notiz.

Severus, der mittlerweile seinen Umhang wieder abgelegt hatte, trat nun wieder vor die Bühne und ging in Richtung Lucius, der gerade ein Sandwich essend auf einem Stuhl saß und dem Treiben auf der Bühne zusah. Mrs. Brown als Rebecca jammerte lautstark herum, während David in seiner Rolle als Chagall gerade seine Tochter Amanda zusammenstauchte. Severus sah dem Treiben nun auch zu und als David sich anschickte, seiner Schwester nun laut Drehbuch zu verhauen, warnte ihn Snape: „Ich warne sie Brown… Schlagen sie nicht zu fest zu, sonst können sie was erleben." „Uuh… Das würde ich ernst nehmen", sagte Lucius daraufhin und grinste wissend.

Während Amanda über Severus Worte erneut lachen musste, sah David ihn nur genervt an. „Halten sie sich doch einfach da raus, _Professor_ Snape!" Auf Davids Worte hin grinste Severus nur süffisant und setzte sich dann neben Lucius, der ihn sogleich etwas fragte, was ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. „Und? Wie war es, die Kleine von deinem Schwager in spe zu beißen?" Er grinste und machte sich auch keinerlei Mühe, die Stimme soweit zu senken, dass es niemand sonst hören konnte.

David hörte Lucius Malfoys Worte und sah ihn und Snape wütend an. Er sah nur Snapes süffisantes Grinsen und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts, sondern wandte sich wieder seiner Rolle zu und beschimpfte seine Schwester, um sie dann zu verhauen. Severus antwortete Malfoy währenddessen lediglich, dass er dazu keinerlei Stellung nehmen würde. Davids Reaktion ließ ihn dabei völlig ungerührt. Lucius grinste auf Snapes Worte schließlich wissend. „Ah ja, ich versteh schon… Ein Kavalier schweigt und genießt."

Nachdem David Amanda laut Drehbuch genügend zurechtgewiesen hatte, unterbrach Dumbledore die Probe für eine kleine Pause und David verließ die Bühne. Er ging zu Sandra hinüber, welche sich in der Zwischenzeit gesetzt hatte. „Snape spielt seine Rolle gut, findest du nicht? Hätte ich gar nicht so erwartet", meinte sie auch gleich, kurz nachdem David sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte. Dieser sah sie nur skeptisch an. „Jetzt sag bloß nicht, dir hat diese Beiß-Aktion gefallen!" Sandra konnte nicht vermeiden, dass sie etwas rot wurde. „Was? Nein, sicher nicht!", sagte sie so unbeteiligt wie möglich. David beäugte sie noch immer etwas kritisch, dann kam ihm ein schlimmer Gedanke. Was war nur, wenn Snape es auch gefallen hatte? Nachher kam er noch auf dumme Gedanken! Entsetzt und mit dieser Idee im Kopf sah er Snape an, welcher gerade Amanda lächelnd begrüßte, die sich neben ihm niederließ. Sandra folgte verwundert Davids Blick.

„Und?", wollte Severus gleich von Amanda wissen. „Wie stark hat er zugeschlagen? Muss ich meine Drohung wahr machen?" Allerdings schmunzelte er bei seinen Worten ein wenig, denn schließlich ging er einmal stark davon aus, dass David sich wenigstens in diesem Punkt im Griff hatte. Amanda lachte leise. „Nein, alles in Ordnung." Sanft küsste sie Severus. „Baden wir später?", flüsterte sie dann fragend in sein Ohr. Dabei bemerkte sie Davids und auch Sandras Blicke und lächelte ihnen deshalb zu. „Sandra fand eure Szene scheinbar ganz nett", meinte Amanda dann schmunzelnd zu Severus. „Mhm", brummte Severus zunächst nur als Antwort auf ihre Frage und grinste sie ein wenig an. „Gern", raunte er ihr dann ins Ohr. Dann sah er selbst auch kurz zu den beiden Jüngeren, bevor er seine Augen wieder auf Amanda richtete. „Meinst du?" „Ja, meine ich. Guck, sie ist ganz rot geworden, als du sie gerade angesehen hast", meinte Amanda schmunzelnd. Tatsächlich hatte Sandra ein wenig peinlich berührt den Blickkontakt abgebrochen. David hingegen sah, dass seine Schwester weder Snapes noch Sandras Verhalten sonderlich beeindruckte, was ihn wiederum noch etwas mehr beunruhigte. Nachher landeten sie noch zu dritt im Bett! Severus sah noch einmal zu Sandra und grinste dann ein wenig.

„Ihm ist nichts zu entlocken. Ich hab's auch schon versucht", mischte sich nun Malfoy ein wenig grinsend ein. „Es geht dich auch einen feuchten Dreck an, ob's mir gefallen hat, Malfoy", antwortete Severus provozierend. „Ach, dir hat es gefallen. Wem gefällt so was nicht", grinste Malfoy nur süffisant zurück, dann sah auch er kurz zu Sandra. „Und ihr offenbar auch. Na wenn da nicht jemand eifersüchtig wird… Oder schon ist." „Das ist nicht mein Problem", entgegnete Snape. „Nein… Dir ist das egal, ich weiß." „Blitzmerker, Lucius", grinste Snape, dann küsste er Amanda kurz. Für ihn gab es ohnehin nur eine Frau in seinem Leben und das war Amanda. Diese lächelte erst Severus an und wandte sich dann an Lucius. „Nur weil er dir nichts sagt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das bei mir auch der Fall ist", meinte sie schmunzelnd.

David sah noch einen Moment finster zu Snape und folgte dann schließlich Sandra zum Buffet. Das würde er noch genauer im Auge behalten! Severus erhob sich währenddessen auch, denn er hatte Durst. Im gleichen Moment betrat auch Dumbledore wieder die Halle und forderte ein paar Leute auf, noch einmal die eine oder andere Szene erneut zu proben. Er und Amanda blieben allerdings vorerst verschont, worüber Snape sehr froh war. Lucius erhob sich derweil ebenfalls, denn er gehörte zu den Bedauernswerten. „Verdammt… Eigentlich wollte ich noch was essen." Dann wandte er sich zu Amanda, bevor er Richtung Bühne ging. „Damit könntest du Recht haben…" „Kommst du mit?", wollte Severus kurz darauf wissen, während er Lucius ein wenig nachsah. Amanda nickte und folgte Severus zum Buffet, wo auch gerade David und Sandra nach etwas Essbarem sahen.

Als Severus plötzlich so dicht bei ihr stand, errötete Sandra erneut und beschäftigte sich zur Ablenkung etwas intensiver mit dem Essen vor sich. Amanda registrierte dies zwar, schmunzelte aber und unterhielt sich lieber mit Leon, der ebenfalls seinen Teller füllte. Severus bemerkte es bei einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Sandra und während er nach einem Stück Brot griff, sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme, damit es nicht alle Umstehenden mitbekommen würden: „Was ist, Miss Adams? Mache ich sie etwa verlegen?" Dann grinste er ein wenig süffisant, allerdings ohne boshaft zu wirken. Sandras Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch etwas dunkler, während sie Snape ansah. „Was? Nein", entgegnete sie lediglich verlegen lächelnd. Skeptisch sah David seine Freundin und Snape an, was wollte er schon wieder von ihr? „Dafür haben sie aber eine äußerst gesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen…", antwortete Severus, während ein Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte und er sie erneut mit seinen dunklen Augen ansah. David ignorierte er dagegen völlig, auch wenn er sich durchaus bewusst war, dass er sie beide beobachtete. „Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun", verteidigte sich Sandra.

„Och Severus, hattest du nicht genug von Sandra", mischte sich Amanda schließlich schmunzelnd in ihr Gespräch ein. „Ich weiß nicht…", entgegnete dieser und seine Augen blitzten Amanda neckend an. „Vielleicht bekomme ich ja nun nicht mehr genug von ihr und ihrem Hals." Er lachte ein wenig belustigt und legte sich dann ein paar Tomaten auf seinen Teller, die Sandras Gesicht gerade erschreckend ähnlich sahen. „Dein Glück wohl, dass wir nicht zum letzten Mal geprobt haben", antwortete Amanda. „Und falls ich nicht mehr reiche, sollte ich mir vielleicht Gedanken machen", fügte sie noch hinzu. Sandra hingegen sagte nichts mehr, nahm sich stattdessen noch peinlich berührt ein Stück Brot und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe, bald gefolgt von David, der sie wohl gerade nach Snapes letzten Worten so schnell nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würde.

„Wirklich, welch ein Glück!", grinste Severus währenddessen Amanda an, dann küsste er sie kurz und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Dein Hals ist allerdings noch immer deutlich verführerischer." Nach diesen Worten schnappte er sich noch eine Scheibe Wurst, legte sie auf seinen Teller und begab sich in Richtung des Tisches, an dem schon die anderen beiden saßen. Es war gerade einfach zu verlockend David weiter mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit auf die Palme zu bringen. David präsentierte sich dafür auch als allzu williges Opfer, denn jeder Blick von Snape zu Sandra ließ ihn innerlich kochen, auch wenn er bemüht war, sich äußerlich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Amanda hingegen war kaum davon beeindruckt. Bei Sandra wusste sie nur zu gut, dass wirklich kein Grund zur Eifersucht bestand, sodass sie Severus einen kurzen Moment später schmunzelnd zum Tisch folgte, um ebenfalls zu essen.

Bevor Snape anfing zu essen, wünschte er noch einen guten Appetit in die Runde, dann legte er seine Wurst aufs Brot und biss hinein. Er wunderte sich ein wenig, dass David bisher noch keinen Wutausbruch bekommen hatte, aber es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es soweit wäre. Schon jetzt merkte man ihm an, dass es ihm alles andere als gleichgültig war, was hier gerade ablief zwischen seiner Freundin und seinem ehemaligen Lehrer.

Tatsächlich war David kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren, doch als Dumbledore ihn auf die Bühne rief, war er für den restlichen Abend abgelenkt genug. Auch die restlichen Darsteller hatten noch ihren Auftritt im Laufe der Probe und so waren Amanda und Severus schließlich ziemlich erschöpft, als sie Chris abgeholt hatten und nach Hause kamen. Die nächste Probe würde wieder in einer Woche stattfinden.

Dumbledore begann die folgende Probe mit der Wiederholung des Liedes „Wahrheit" von Professor Flitwick, was Amanda Zeit ließ ihr Abendbrot am Buffet nachzuholen. Sie belud gerade ihren Teller mit Essen, als sie von Steven McLane angesprochen wurde. „Du hast ja scheinbar auch eine sehr passende Rolle abbekommen. Nur mit dem falschen Partner", sagte er grinsend. Amanda sah ihn kühl an. „Ich denke, es ist der beste Partner für mich, in jeglicher Hinsicht." Stirn runzelnd sah Steven sie an. „Ja, scheinbar glaubst du das wirklich." „Natürlich glaube ich das und ich weiß auch nicht, was dich das noch angeht." „Och komm", meinte Steven charmant lächelnd. „Kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du mit dem", er warf einen Blick Richtung Severus, „glücklich bist." Amanda stellte ihren Teller ab und sah ihr Gegenüber an. „Doch Steven, dass kann ich sehr wohl. Sehr glücklich sogar, ob du es glaubst oder nicht." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Steven stehen und wollte mit ihrem Essen zurück zu Severus gehen, aber kaum hatte sie zwei Schritte gemacht, rief Dumbledore sie auf die Bühne. Leise seufzend stellte sie ihren Teller auf einen nahen Tisch und ging zur Bühne.

Steven sah Amanda etwas finster nach und gesellte mit seinem eigenen Teller schließlich zu einer Gruppe von Statisten, unter ihnen auch Amandas und Severus ehemalige Schulkameraden.

Lucius, der sich gerade mit Severus unterhalten hatte und dabei ganz geschickt gestanden war, um alles zwischen Amanda und Steven sehen zu können, machte nach einer Weile stillen Beobachtens seinen Freund auf diese Unterhaltung aufmerksam. Dieser wiederum sah sich um und blickte Amanda nach, als diese kurz darauf auf die Bühne gebeten wurde. Dann folgten seine Blicke Steven, der sich nun zu den anderen Statisten gesellte. Was wollte er von Amanda? Hatte er wieder einmal Bedarf nach einer Abreibung, weil er ihr nicht fern bleiben konnte? Als Lucius ihn wieder ansprach, wandte sich Snape vorerst wieder ab. Aber er beschloss Steven im Auge zu behalten.

Während Amanda und Alan sich nun auf der Bühne gegenseitig anschmachteten, unterhielt sich Steven mit Amandas alten Schulfreundinnen, die sich gerade darüber gewundert hatten, dass Amanda noch immer mit Severus zusammen war und sie auch noch ein Kind zusammen hatten. Das bewegte Steven nach der deutlichen Abfuhr von Amanda zu erzählen, dass er ja auch mal mit ihr zusammen gewesen war und wie Snape damals die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte, sie als glückliches Paar auseinander zubringen.

Severus beobachtete Steven währenddessen weiter, was Lucius irgendwann fragen ließ, wieso er gerade nicht mehr so ganz bei der Sache war. „Mich würde gerade brennend interessieren was McLane dort drüben erzählt", antwortete dieser daher. Malfoy sah kurz zur Gruppe hinüber. „Tja, das lässt sich herausfinden", grinste er dann verschwörerisch. „Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da." Dann ließ er Snape stehen und ging in Richtung der Gruppe, die nahe dem Büffet stand. Dort bediente er sich schließlich in aller Seelenruhe, während er genau zuhörte, was von Steven und den anderen gesprochen wurde.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?", meinte eine Freundin von Lauren Corey. „Doch natürlich. Amanda und ich waren glücklich zusammen und der Typ hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie mir wegzunehmen!" „Na das ist ja mal wieder ganz typisch Snape", sagte Amy Corey. „In jedem Fall", bestätigte Steven. „Als ich versucht habe, Amanda zur Vernunft zu bringen, hat er mich auch noch bedroht." „Kann ich mir gut vorstellen", meinte Amy erneut. Steven nickte und berichtete dann weitere Details. Lucius runzelte kurz die Stirn, als er das hörte, dann hatte er Mühe nicht schadenfroh zu grinsen, als Steven berichtete, dass Severus ihn angeblich schon bedroht hatte. Mit ein paar Leckereien kehrte er schließlich zu Snape zurück. „Also… Die Zielperson macht dich gerade vor versammelter Mannschaft schlecht. War der wirklich mal mit Amanda zusammen und du hast sie ihm ausgespannt?" Lucius grinste und schob sich eine Traube in den Mund. „Was? Erzählt er das?" Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und er fixierte wieder Steven, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. „Offenbar legt er es noch einmal auf eine Auseinandersetzung an", knurrte er dann. Lucius sah seinen alten Freund an. „Willst du ihn foltern? Ich bin dabei." Doch Snape war mittlerweile schon auf dem Weg zur Gruppe und baute sich schließlich drohend hinter Steven auf, während er sich noch ein wenig anhörte, welche Lügen dieser verbreitete.

Steven wunderte sich zunächst, warum seine Zuhörer so ruhig wurden und immer größere Augen bekamen, bis er sich schließlich umdrehte und Snape bemerkte. Er sah ihn nur unbeeindruckt an. „Kann ich etwas für sie tun, _Professor_?" „Allerdings", antwortete Snape kalt und schneidend. „Sie könnten es unterlassen, Lügenmärchen zu verbreiten." „Wer hat denn hier etwas von Lügen gesagt? Ich sicherlich nicht." „Wollen sie etwa behaupten, dass es tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht, dass _ich_ ihnen Amanda ausgespannt habe?" Severus sah in scharf an. Dieser Mann war doch wirklich dreist! „Natürlich! Wie könnte es denn anders gewesen sein?" Steven ließ sich kaum von Snape beeindrucken, denn er wusste, dass er hier eher derjenige war, dem man glauben würde. Severus lachte kurz eisig auf, ohne das er den Blick von Steven wandte. Es war doch nicht zu fassen, wie dreist dieser McLane war!

„Ich denke, das muss ich jetzt nicht zum Besten geben", antwortete er dann nur kalt. „Wir beide wissen, wie es wirklich war und im Gegensatz zu ihnen habe ich es nicht nötig, mir zweifelhafte Anerkennung zu verschaffen." Nun trat auch Lucius hinzu und stellte sich neben Severus. „Gibt es Probleme?", wollte er dann belanglos wissen und steckte sich noch seine letzte Traube in den Mund. Dabei wusste er ganz genau, dass Snape gerade kurz davor war, in die Luft zu gehen. „Das ist wohl ihre Sicht der Dinge, würde ich sagen", meinte Steven ebenso kühl und mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. Seine vorherigen Zuhörerinnen sahen dem Gespräch schweigend zu und waren natürlich noch immer mehr auf Stevens Seite.

Severus schwieg auf diese Worte und das war für Lucius kein gutes Zeichen, doch offensichtlich war sich McLane dieser Gefahr nicht bewusst. Da es ihm aber egal war ob dieser Typ eine verpasst bekommen würde oder nicht, war er natürlich auf Snapes Seite. Um die Sache noch etwas auszureizen, legte er ihm deshalb eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte enthusiastisch: „Ich hole mal kurz mein Stöckli, dann können wir ihm seine Hirnwindungen wieder etwas zurechtrücken, Severus. Mir scheint, da ist einiges durcheinander geraten..."

Snapes Augen verengten sich auf Lucius Worte hin lediglich ein wenig, dann entgegnete er gefährlich leise: „Nimm deine Hand von meiner Schulter, Lucius - sofort!" Doch andererseits konnte er nicht umhin, innerlich ein wenig amüsiert darüber zu sein, wie sein blonder Freund nun in das Ganze mit einstieg.

Steven sah Lucius ein wenig verwundert an. Was wollte denn der nun noch. „Scheinbar bin ich immerhin so wichtig, dass sie nicht alleine mit mir klarzukommen scheinen." „Oh, wissen sie", sagte Snape scheinbar gelassen, „Malfoy lässt sich ohnehin nichts sagen und ich habe ihn sicherlich nicht gebeten, herzukommen. Sie können versichert sein, dass ich es mit fünf von ihnen aufnehmen könnte, wenn ich wollte. Aber ich will ja nicht ihr hübsches Gesicht verunstalten, sonst finden sie gar keine Frau mehr", fügte er dann noch bissig und boshaft grinsend hinzu. Lucius grinste mit und machte derweil keinerlei Anstände, seine Hand von Snapes Schulter zu nehmen. „Oh ja... Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Mit allem. Ich gebe ihnen einen guten Rat, mein Lieber... Legen sie sich nicht mit ihm an. Ich hab's mal übertrieben und jetzt habe ich eine zehn Zentimeter lange Narbe am Arsch. Geht nicht mehr weg. Keine Chance... Aber besser am Hintern als im Gesicht."

Natürlich stimmte diese Geschichte mit der Narbe nicht, doch das musste Steven ja nicht wissen. Es machte nur gerade Spaß, diesen Unsinn zu reden und Malfoy hatte Mühe, sich ein verräterisches Lachen zu unterdrücken. Auch Snape hatte nun Mühe, nicht loszulachen, aufgrund dieser absurden Geschichte. Lucius war doch wirklich ein Idiot und eigentlich hätte er diese Narbe wirklich noch verdient, für die unzähligen Male, die er ihn schon auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Doch nun tat er gerade sein Bestes, um zu verhindern, dass er, Snape, noch wirklich vor versammelter Mannschaft ausrastete und Steven verfluchte. Skeptisch sah Steven Lucius an. „Bei manchen Menschen soll das ja kaum einen Unterschied machen ob Gesicht oder Hintern", meinte er unbeeindruckt und warf einen Blick auf Snape. 

Amanda war währenddessen mit ihrem Lied fertig geworden und kam mit den anderen von der Bühne. Verwundert ging sie auf die kleine Gruppe zu und stellte sich neben Severus. „Was ist denn hier los?" „Dein _Freund_ verdreht hier nur etwas die Tatsachen", meinte Steven kühl zu ihr. „Sie wissen offenbar nicht, wann es genug ist, McLane", sagte nun auch Lucius kühl. „Ich habe sie im Guten gewarnt. Aber bitte... Ich überlasse sie Severus. Viel Spaß! Wobei ich denke, der liegt in diesem Fall ganz auf Severus Seite." Dann wandte er sich ab, während sich auf Snapes Gesicht ein unheilvolles Grinsen abzeichnete. Oh ja, dachte er sich. Spaß würde er in der Tat haben. „Sie haben eine ziemlich große Klappe McLane, nur leider steckt rein gar nichts dahinter. Pech für sie, dass meine _Verlobte_ das gemerkt hat." Severus betonte das Wort Verlobte absichtlich und bohrte dabei seinen Blick in Stevens.

Tatsächlich überraschte es Steven, dass sie verlobt waren. Scheinbar hatte sich Amanda tatsächlich vollkommen von diesem Typen blenden lassen, dass konnte schließlich nicht mit rechten Dingen zu gehen. „Ist wohl die Frage, _wer_ hier zu viel heiße Luft verbreitet." Amanda verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Könntet ihr bitte mal euren Kindergartenstreit beenden hier?" „Ich denke, du solltest vorher wissen, dass du mit Mr. McLane hier eine glückliche Beziehung geführt hast, bevor ich kam und bösartig wie ich bin, dich ihm ausgespannt habe", antwortete Snape nur auf Amandas Worte hin und sah sie an. „Ach ja... Und bevor ich's vergesse...", wandte er sich dann wieder an Steven und versenkte seinen Blick in seinen. „Darüber hinaus habe ich dich natürlich unter Drogen gesetzt, um mir ein Ja-Wort zu erschleichen. Wie ich es geschafft habe, mich auch noch mit deiner Hilfe fortzupflanzen, kannst du Mr. McLane selbst fragen. Er gibt dir sicher genauso bereitwillig darüber Auskunft, wie den Damen hier." Mit einem vernichtenden Blick ließ er seinen Blick schweifen.

Je länger Amanda zuhörte, desto finsterer wurde ihr Gesicht. „Hab ich das, beziehungsweise hast du das? Ich hatte bisher eher den Eindruck, dass ich das alles sehr freiwillig getan habe." Kalt sah sie Steven an, der langsam ahnte, dass er aufgeflogen war, aber sich weder von Amanda, noch von Snape so bloß stellen lassen wollte.

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Mir ist das zu blöd hier", sagte Amanda schließlich beruhigend zu Severus. Steven hingegen witterte eine neue Chance. „Ist es wirklich das was du willst Amanda? So einen jähzornigen Typ, mit dem keiner gerne redet?" Nun hatte Severus wirklich genug. Schlagartig verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und seine Aura wurde noch einmal deutlich bedrohlicher als zuvor. Er ging einen letzten Schritt auf Steven zu und mit ihm auf Tuchfühlung, ohne ihn jedoch zu berühren und bohrte seinen Blick in Stevens. „Noch ein Wort McLane und ich bringe sie hier vor versammelter Mannschaft dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen", zischte er dann äußert eisig und gefährlich. „Und ich versichere ihnen, dass das sehr unangenehm werden wird für sie."

Dumbledore hatte gerade zwei Szenen abgeprobt, in denen Sandra David biss und später ein Solo sang, als er bemerkte, dass es scheinbar gerade bei manchen der Mitwirkenden nach Streit roch. Da er für die nächste Szene ohnehin wieder Severus Mitwirkung brauchte, unterbrach er nun die Proben für einen Moment und ging mit eiligen Schritten auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Schon von weitem bemerkte er, dass Snape äußert geladen war und er fragte sich, was oder wer ihn soweit gebracht hatte.

Snapes Worte verfehlten indes am Ende doch nicht ihre Wirkung auf Steven und zumindest in seinem Blick konnte man erkennen, dass er Snape nicht weiter provozieren würde. Das lag allerdings auch daran, dass er hinter ihm Professor Dumbledore auf sie zu kommen sah. Daher trat er gleich einen Schritt zurück. Amanda war währenddessen einerseits sauer auf Steven, dass er nach all den Jahren einfach so einen Blödsinn erzählte und andererseits auch wütend auf Severus, dass er sich wegen so etwas so schnell provozieren ließ. Der ließ derweil Steven nicht aus den Augen, rührte sich jedoch nicht weiter. Wie er diesen Menschen hasste! Da war ja Remus noch erträglicher! „Severus?", sprach Dumbledore ihn dann an und er drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Schulleiter sah ihn nur fragend an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, doch Snape verstand auch so. Allerdings würde er ihm seine stumme Frage, was vorgefallen war, nicht beantworten. Stattdessen ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen davon und Richtung Bühne. Allerdings hatte er gerade alles andere als Lust noch zu proben.

Etwas hilflos sah Amanda Severus hinterher. Das war ja wieder einmal ganz prima gelaufen. Steven hingegen fühlte sich, nun wo Severus verschwunden war, wieder stärker und konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Tja, sonderlich standhaft war er ja noch nie." Amanda sah ihn daraufhin mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. „Steven, du hältst nun besser ganz den Mund und übrigens: Severus war und ist sehr viel standhafter als du - in jeglicher Hinsicht", zischte sie ihn an und folgte dann Severus in Richtung Bühne.

Dumbledore sah kurz Severus nach, dann Steven an. In ruhigem und ernstem Ton sagte er dann, nachdem Amanda geendet hatte: „Nun, Mr. McLane... Ich denke, sie sollten es in Zukunft unterlassen Professor Snape derart zu provozieren. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass er sonst seine Drohungen irgendwann wahr machen wird - ganz gleich was er ihnen gerade zugeflüstert hat, bevor ich kam. Abgesehen davon sollten sie wissen, dass sein Verhalten gerade nichts mit mangelnder Standhaftigkeit zu tun hatte, sondern mit Größe. Schließlich hätte er mir meine Frage, was vorgefallen ist, auch beantworten können und mir scheint, dass es kein gutes Licht auf sie geworfen hätte. So... Und jetzt wäre es überaus wünschenswert, wenn sich alle wieder ein wenig beruhigen und sich darauf konzentrieren würden, wofür wir eigentlich hier sind." Mit einem letzten, mahnenden Blick in die Runde wandte sich Dumbledore schließlich wieder um und ging zurück zur Bühne und zu Minerva, die gerade mit Filch das Bühnenbild wechselte.

Amanda holte Severus ein, als er bereits hinter der Bühne war. „Severus?"  
Steven hingegen sah Dumbledore schweigend hinterher und ging hinüber zum Buffet, um zumindest etwas aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, denn die Frauen, welche er zuvor unterhalten hatte, hatten hinter seinem Rücken angefangen sich leise zu unterhalten. Hoffentlich nahmen sie Amandas Bemerkung nicht zu ernst, dachte Steven, aber wer glaubte schon einer Frau, die freiwillig mit Snape verlobt war?

Snape griff gerade noch ein wenig geladen nach seinem Umhang als Amanda ihn ansprach und warf ihn sich um. Dann seufzte er leise, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. „Was ist?" „Lass dich von dem doch nicht ärgern", sagte Amanda ruhig und kam näher zu ihm, ohne ihn allerdings zu berühren. Sie war nicht ganz sicher, wie gereizt er nun noch war. „Dein Ratschlag klingt nicht gerade glaubhaft, nachdem du dich auch geärgert hast", entgegnete er daraufhin. „Weil du dich geärgert hast." Severus schnaubte ein wenig. „Ach so?" So richtig konnte er nicht glauben, dass sie sich nur deshalb geärgert hatte. Sicherlich hatte sie sich auch über Steven und seinen Schwachsinn geärgert, den er verbreitet hatte. „Ich hab mich auch über den Blödsinn geärgert, den Steven verbreitet hat, aber hättest du da drüber gestanden, hätte ich es auch getan." Amanda sagte dies ruhig und ohne Vorwurf, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall auch noch Streit mit Severus anfangen. „Du magst mir verzeihen, dass ich über manchen Dingen nicht so einfach drüber stehen kann", antwortete Severus ein wenig kühl, denn er wollte eigentlich nicht mehr über Steven und alles was damit zusammenhing reden. Je länger er sich damit beschäftigte, umso wütender machte es ihn wieder und nährte einen unbestimmten Drang noch einmal zu ihm zu gehen und ihn fertig zu machen. „Ja, natürlich." Sanft berührte sie ihn am Arm, in der Hoffnung ihn doch noch etwas mehr beruhigen zu können. Nun kam Dumbledore dazu. „Severus? Bist du bereit, jetzt die Szene vor dem Schloss zu proben?" Der Angesprochene wandte den Blick von Amanda ab und sah den Schulleiter an. „Wenn du so fragst - Nein. Mir ist gerade nach allem anderen, aber _nicht_ nach proben." Dumbledore nickte. „Gut. Das wollte ich wissen." Danach verschwand er wieder und stürzte Filch wieder einmal in Verzweiflung, weil er ihn bat, noch einmal das Gasthaus-Bühnenbild aufzufahren, da sie noch einmal Szenen wiederholen wollten, die dort spielten.  
Severus hingegen wandte sich wieder Amanda zu als Dumbledore verschwunden war, bevor er schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff. „Dann ist ja gut."

Amanda beobachtete schweigend die Szene zwischen Severus und Dumbledore und nickte dann auf seine Worte, bevor sie seinen Arm wieder los ließ. „Soll ich dich lieber alleine lassen?" Severus seufzte leise als sie ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ und wandte sich ein wenig ab, während er seinen Umhang wieder auszog und ihn zur Seite legte. „Nein", antwortete er dann knapp, nach kurzem Schweigen und überlegen, was ihm gerade lieber sein würde. Amanda seufzte ebenfalls leise. „Wir könnten auch einen Moment nach unten gehen, dann hättest du etwas mehr deine Ruhe."

Zur gleichen Zeit betrat Carl Brown mit seinen beiden Enkelkindern die Große Halle in Hogwarts. Er musste recht plötzlich arbeiten und konnte daher nicht länger auf seine Enkel aufpassen, so leid ihm das auch tat.

Severus nickte auf Amandas Vorschlag hin nur noch und machte sich mit ihr dann wieder auf den Weg vor die Bühne. Schweigend folgte ihm Amanda und entdeckte vorne angekommen auch gleich Carl und Chris. „Schau mal wer da ist, Severus", meinte sie lächelnd, als Chris auch schon auf sie zugelaufen kam. Als Snape seinen Sohn Christopher sah, wie er noch etwas unbeholfen auf sie beide zugelaufen kam, konnte er nicht umhin zu lächeln. Niemals hätte etwas so tolles entstehen können, würde Amanda ihn nicht wirklich lieben und er sie. Als der Kleine fast bei ihm war, ging Severus in die Hocke, um seinen Sohn in Empfang zu nehmen. „Hallo Papa", begrüßte der ihn und ließ sich auf den Arm nehmen, dann sah er seinen Vater an. „Bist du traurig?" Amanda lächelte, als Chris so auf sie zugelaufen kam. Wie konnte Steven bei einem so wundervollen Kind noch an ihrer und Severus Liebe zweifeln? „Hallo, großer Mann", sagte Snape und küsste seinen Sohn, dann lächelte er ihn ein wenig an. „Nein. Jetzt, wo ich dich sehe, bin ich nicht mehr traurig." Sanft drückte er Christopher kurz an sich. Er war froh, dass er nun gekommen war, denn das war das beste Mittel gegen seinen Ärger gewesen, der nun völlig verflogen war. Sollte doch McLane an seinem Neid ersticken!

Chris drückte seinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schön", meinte er strahlend. „Willst du dir mal genauer ansehen wie Papa arbeitet?", fragte Amanda, woraufhin Chris nur nickte. „Gut. Dann gehen wir!" „Also komm... Ich zeige dir mein Büro", sagte nun auch Severus und ging dann mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm Richtung Tür, während Amanda noch kurz ein paar Worte mit ihrem Vater wechselte und dann hinterher kam. Für heute war die Probe für beide beendet und auch die anderen probten nicht mehr allzu lange. Dumbledore hielt es schlussendlich für besser, die Versammlung aufzulösen, da die Hälfte der Leute nach dem von Steven angezettelten, unerfreulichen Intermezzo ohnehin nicht mehr richtig bei der Sache waren.


	4. Die Aufführung rückt näher

**Tanz der Vampire einmal anders**

**~ Die Aufführung rückt näher ~**

Die nächsten Proben verliefen wiederum ohne größere Ereignisse und ein paar Wochen später näherte sich das ganze Treiben langsam dem Ende. Dumbledore wollte nur noch einmal ein paar Schlüsselszenen proben, bevor beim nächsten Treffen schließlich die Generalprobe stattfinden sollte. Vor allem Severus war in den letzten Proben noch einmal sehr gefordert gewesen, denn in fast alle Szenen lag die Hauptlast auf dem Grafen von Krolock und somit seiner Rolle. Auch in der heutigen, letzten Probe vor der Generalprobe war dies der Fall, doch zuerst waren noch einmal Alan und Leon an der Reihe, um ihre gemeinsame Szene ein weiteres Mal zu proben. Da Leon als Herbert dabei über Alan herfallen durfte, verlief diese Szene auch nie ohne die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit ab, denn Leon hatte zugegebenermaßen keinerlei Mühe, seine Verliebtheit Alan gegenüber zu spielen, denn das war überhaupt nicht nötig.

Auch Severus hatte in der nachfolgend geprobten Szene keinerlei Mühe die Anziehungskraft auszudrücken, die Amanda auf ihn hatte.

**Ensemble:**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht  
fühl ich mich einsam und traurig,  
doch ich weiß nicht, was mir fehlt.  
_

**Ensemble:**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht  
hab ich phantastische Träume.  
Aber wenn ich aufwach, quält mich die Angst.  
_

**Ensemble:**  
_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht  
lieg ich im Dunkeln und warte.  
Doch worauf ich warte, ist mir nicht klar.  
_

**Ensemble:**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht  
spür ich die unwiderstehliche Versuchung  
einer dunklen Gefahr.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit, Sternkind…  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit, Sternkind…  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Ich kann eine Stimme hörn…  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht_

_fühl ich die Macht eines Zaubers,_

_der mich unsichtbar berührt.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht_

_bin ich so hilflos und wünsch mir,_

_es käm einer, der mich führt und beschützt.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht  
kann ich es nicht mehr erwarten,  
ich will endlich eine Frau sein und frei.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht  
möcht ich Verbotenes erleben,  
und die Folgen sind mir ganz einerlei.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit, Sternkind…  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Ich hör eine Stimme die mich ruft.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit, Sternkind…  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Ich spür eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht…  
_

Severus war, während Amanda einsam auf der Bühne gesungen hatte, langsam immer mehr aus den Schatten hinter ihr hervor und auf sie zugetreten, bevor er schließlich nur noch einen Meter entfernt von ihr stehen blieb und alleine zu singen begann:

**Severus (Krolock):  
**_Sich verliern heißt sich befrein.  
Du wirst dich in mir erkennen.  
Was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein.  
Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen.  
Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein!  
Zwischen Abgrund und Schein  
verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit._

_Ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten und trag dich weit.  
Du bist das Wunder,  
das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt.  
_

Während er sang, trat er noch näher an sie heran, bis er schließlich direkt hinter ihr stand und den Duft ihrer offenen Haare riechen konnte. Schon jetzt war er dem Zauber des Moments erlegen und ging völlig in seiner Rolle auf. Amanda musste sich ebenfalls bereits jetzt beherrschen, sich nicht bei Severus anzulehnen, das musste noch ein wenig warten.

**Amanda (Sarah):**

_Mein Herz ist Dynamit,  
das einen Funken ersehnt.  
_

**Amanda & Severus (Sarah & Krolock):  
**_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht!  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht.  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht.  
_

Bevor Amanda alleine weitersang, trat sie langsam einige Schritte von Severus weg und noch etwas weiter in den Vordergrund der Bühne.

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Ich hab mich gesehnt danach, mein Herz zu verliern._

_Jetzt verlier ich fast den Verstand.  
Totale Finsternis.  
Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land.  
Einmal dachte ich bricht Liebe den Bann.  
Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich meine Welt.  
Totale Finsternis.  
Ich falle, und nichts was mich hält.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht  
denk ich, ich sollte lieber fliehn vor dir  
solang ich es noch kann.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit!  
_

Während Amanda die nächsten Zeilen sang, wandte sie sich wieder zu Severus um und sah ihn sehnsüchtig an, wobei sie diesen Blick wirklich nicht mehr spielen musste. Der erwiderte ihren Blick und sang zusammen mit dem Ensemble, welches aus dem Off zu hören war immer wieder dazwischen.

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Doch rufst du dann nach mir,  
bin ich bereit, dir blind zu folgen.  
Selbst zur Hölle würd ich fahren mit dir.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht  
gäb ich mein Leben her für einen Augenblick  
in dem ich ganz dir gehör.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit!  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Manchmal in der Nacht  
möcht ich so sein, wie du mich haben willst,  
und wenn ich mich selber zerstör.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit, Sternkind…  
_

Amanda wandte sich nun wieder dem Publikum zu und sang weiter. Doch kaum hatte sie die ersten Worte ihres Textes gesungen, hörte sie Davids genervten Kommentar: „Bei Merlin, das ist ja so kitschig. Kaum auszuhalten!" Diese Worte brachten Amanda dazu, nicht weiter zu singen, sondern ihren Bruder sehr wütend anzusehen. Dies war eines der wenigen Male, wo wirklich Stimmung aufkam während eines Liedes und was machte er? Mit seinen dummen Kommentaren musste David wieder einmal alles kaputt machen! Durch die Unterbrechung hörten auch die verzauberten Instrumente auf zu spielen.

„Großartig David! War es das was du wolltest? Durch deine kindlichen Äußerungen wieder alles kaputt machen, während wir uns hier bemühen, unser Bestes zu geben?", schrie sie ihren Bruder an, der vor der Bühne stand und einen unschuldigen Eindruck machte.

„Ich? Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass es kitschig ist." „Du hast es mal wieder albern gemacht! Weil du die Beziehung zu Severus noch immer nicht akzeptieren kannst!" „Ach, das hat damit gar nichts zu tun! Aber wirklich… Wie ihr euch da anschmachtet, ist kaum zum aushalten!" Vernichtend sah Amanda David an. Dann zog sie blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und schleuderte David einen ungesagten Furunculus-Fluch ins Gesicht, bevor sie wütend die Bühne verließ.

Severus sah David nach Amandas Wutausbruch nur mit unergründlichem, aber deutlich unwilligem Blick an, während Genugtuung über den Fluch seine Lippen ein wenig umspielte. Dann zog er seinen voluminösen Umhang mit einem Ruck näher an sich und verließ mit eiligen Schritten und aufgeblähter Garderobe die Bühne, um Amanda zu folgen. Er fragte sich währenddessen wieso sie so heftig reagiert hatte, denn schließlich war es nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr, von ihrem Bruder derartige Sprüche zu hören zu bekommen und auch wenn sie ihn selbst auch noch ärgerten, war es gerade bei weitem nicht so schlimm gewesen, dass er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, ihn zu verfluchen. Nichts desto trotz hatte Amanda damit Recht gehabt, dass er mit seinem überflüssigen Kommentar eine einzigartige Stimmung zwischen ihnen zerstört hatte. Dumbledore zog indes seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte etwas aufgebracht unverständliches vor sich her, bevor er den Fluch wieder von David nahm. Dann sah er ihn über seine Brille hinweg an. „Ich denke auch, dass sie sich diesen Kommentar hätten sparen können, Mr. Brown. So lautet nun mal das Drehbuch und ihre Schwester sowie Professor Snape setzen es nur perfekt um. Sie sollten sich darüber freuen, anstatt so zu reagieren."

Severus hatte mittlerweile Amanda eingeholt und seine Schritte verlangsamten sich. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, deshalb blieb er erst einmal nur schweigend stehen und sah sie an. Wütend ging Amanda hinter der Bühne auf und ab, bis sie Severus bemerkte. Sie sah ihn an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, so wütend war sie. David hatte es diesmal wirklich zu weit getrieben! Hätte er nicht einmal seinen Mund halten können bei der schönen Stimmung, welche gerade zwischen ihr und Severus entstanden war?

„Was genau hat dich jetzt so wütend gemacht?", wollte Severus schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme von ihr wissen und sah sie an. „Das..." Amanda hob sprachlos die Hände. „Er kann es einfach immer noch nicht lassen! Ich meine, wir geben uns wirklich Mühe und es klappt so gut, was ja auch nicht immer so war bisher und was macht er? Mal wieder dumm dazwischen reden und die ganze Stimmung kaputt machen! Man sollte doch wirklich annehmen, dass er langsam mal alt genug ist!" Sie sprach noch immer sehr aufgebracht und wusste nicht so recht wohin mit ihrer ganzen Wut. Severus musste ein wenig schmunzeln, weil sie immer noch so wütend war, dass sie kaum einen Satz komplett hervorbrachte. Dann ging er auf sie zu, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie kurz. „Das sollte man annehmen, ja. Allerdings habe ich mittlerweile gelernt zu akzeptieren, dass er in diesem Punkt wohl immer auf dem Stand eines Viertklässlers stehen bleiben wird."

Amanda löste sich etwas von Severus und sah ihn leicht verzweifelt an. „Er ist mein Bruder! Da ist das nicht so einfach!" Noch immer fand sie es schwierig, sich zu beruhigen. Severus verkniff sich nun den Kommentar, dass David ein Schwachkopf war, stattdessen drückte er Amanda nur noch einmal kurz. „Beruhig dich wieder. Vielleicht helfen die Furunkel seinem Gedächtnis jetzt einmal etwas auf die Sprünge und er spart sich das nächste Mal seine überflüssigen Kommentare." „Das sagst du so einfach", meinte Amanda und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich an ihn drückte. „Mhm", brummte Snape und nahm sie daraufhin fest in den Arm. „Wir sollten uns in solch einer Stimmung nicht von deinem schwachköpfigen Bruder stören lassen", murmelte er dann in ihr Ohr. „Vielleicht auch gar nicht so schlecht", meinte Amanda schließlich grinsend. „Sonst hätte ich dir nach dem Lied noch auf der Bühne die Kleider vom Leib gerissen." Severus grinste. „Und ich hätte dich entgegen des Drehbuchs doch gebissen", raunte er ihr dann ins Ohr und ließ dann seine Lippen etwas über ihren Hals streichen. Leise seufzte Amanda. „Na das kannst du ja immer noch tun." „Da hast du Recht. Noch sind wir nicht fertig mit unserer Szene...", brummte Snape, dann riss er sich wieder etwas von Amandas Hals los und sah sie an. „Wir sollten deinen Bruder quälen und noch einmal möglichst viel wiederholen." Er grinste ein wenig boshaft. Amanda atmete tief durch und sah ihn an. „Ja, lass es uns wiederholen. Wir halten ja nur alle anderen auf, die auf den Ball warten." „Eben. Komm!" Lächelnd nahm Severus nun Amandas Hand und zog sie dann mit sich wieder zurück auf die Bühne. Kurze Zeit später wiederholten sie einen Großteil ihres Textes, bevor es dann wieder mit dem Teil weiterging, bei dem David sie zuvor so rücksichtslos unterbrochen hatte:

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft.  
_

**Ensemble & Severus (Krolock):**

_Sei bereit, Sternkind…  
_

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Ich spür eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht._

Nachdem sich Amanda zuvor wieder ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt hatte, kam Severus nun wieder auf sie zu und trat hinter sie. Im Duett sangen sie schließlich weiter:

**Severus & Amanda (Krolock & Sarah):  
**_Sich verliern heißt sich befrein._

_Du/ich wirst/will dich/mich in mir/dir erkennen._

_Was du/ich erträum(st), wird Wahrheit sein._

_Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen._

_Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein!_

_Zwischen Abgrund und Schein_

_verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit._

_Ich/Du hüll/st dich/mich ein in meinem/deinem Schatten und trag/trägst dich/mich weit._

**Severus (Krolock):  
**_Du bist das Wunder, das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt._

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Mein Herz ist Dynamit, das einen Funken ersehnt._

**Amanda & Severus (Sarah & Krolock):  
**_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht!_

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht._

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht._

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Ich hab mich gesehnt danach,_

_mein Herz zu verliern._

_Jetzt verlier ich fast den Verstand._

**Amanda & Severus (Sarah & Krolock):  
**_Totale Finsternis._

_Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land._

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Einmal dachte ich, bricht Liebe den Bann._

**Severus (Krolock):  
**_Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich deine Welt._

**Amanda & Severus (Sarah & Krolock):  
**_Totale Finsternis._

_Wir fallen, und nichts was und hält._

_Totale Finsternis._

_Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land._

**Amanda (Sarah):  
**_Totale Finsternis!_

_Ich glaub, ich verlier den Verstand…_

Nach ihren letzten Sätzen seufzte Amanda leise und legte mit geschlossenen Augen genüsslich den Kopf zur Seite und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich wünschte, Severus würde entgegen des Drehbuchs wirklich zubeißen. Doch dieser hatte sich trotz dieses Wunsches noch soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er mitten im Zubeißen wollen wieder inne hielt, von ihr abließ und sinnierte:

**Severus (Krolock):  
**_Nein - es wär verkehrt,_

_den Kopf zu verliern._

_Wir wolln nicht vor der Zeit_

_den Genuss ruiniern._

_Mit jeder Stunde des Wartens_

_wird die Lust mehr entfacht._

_Ich lasse dich fühlen,_

_was dich unsterblich macht._

_Wenn wir zwei tanzen,_

_auf dem Ball morgen Nacht._

Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, seufzte Sandra leise. Ihr gefiel Snape als Graf wirklich sehr gut und er und Amanda spielten ihre Rollen wirklich sehr überzeugend. Zwar bemerkte David das Seufzen seiner Freundin, doch er ging lieber nicht näher darauf ein, da auch sie noch wütend auf ihn war, aufgrund seines vorangegangenen Kommentars.

Nachdem Severus zu Ende gesungen hatte, ging Amanda zu ihm und zog ihn an sich, um ihn kurz, aber innig zu küssen. Severus erwiderte diesen Kuss in diesem Falle nur zu gern, da er sie schon nicht beißen durfte. Während er Amanda noch küsste, fing Leon etwas übermütig und spaßend an zu pfeifen und klatschte begeistert ein wenig. Auch ihm hatte die Szene gut gefallen und er hatte es bedauerlich gefunden, dass David den Zauber so gestört hatte. Dennoch hatten sich Amanda und Severus nach dieser Störung wieder prima eingefunden, wie er fand. Flitwick kicherte daraufhin ein wenig und Dumbledore klatschte auch kurz. „Prima! Wunderbar! Wenn das an der Vorführung auch so läuft – ohne den Kuss natürlich – dann bin ich sehr zufrieden. Und nun der Ball… Alle auf die Bühne!" Mehr oder weniger zügig folgten alle der Aufforderung des Schulleiters und begaben sich auf die Positionen, die er ihnen anschließend eingab, während Filch und McGonagall noch etwas an der Dekoration hin und her schoben. Dann erhob sich die Musik und es ging los. Severus erschien am oberen Ende der aufgestellten Wendeltreppe, die in den Tanzsaal und somit auf die Bühne hinunterführte, wo schon die anderen Vampire warteten, und begann zu singen:

**Severus (Krolock):**

_Seid willkommen, Brüder, in diesem Saal!_

_Als wir versammelt war'n, beim letzten Mal,_

_war uns're Mahlzeit ein Bauer,_

_ausgemergelt und bleich._

_Ihr wart betrübt, aber ich sagte euch:_

„_Ist ein Jahr mager, wird das nächste Jahr reich."_

Langsam ging er nun die Treppe hinunter und sang weiter, während die anderen ihm nun antworteten:

_Wir, die ewig leben,_

_verzehrt die Sucht nach frischem Blut._

_Haben wir je davon genug?_

**Ensemble:**

_Wir haben davon niemals je genug!_

**Severus (Krolock):**

_Jedes Opfer das und nährt,_

_vermehrt auch uns're Brut._

_Haben wir je davon genug?_

**Ensemble:**

_Wir haben davon niemals je genug!_

_Nichts macht uns satt._

_Die Gier kommt nie zur Ruh,_

_denn die Leere in uns drin _

_wächst jeden Tag._

_Die Angst vorm Nüchternsein_

_verfolgt uns immerzu._

Als Severus schließlich unten angekommen war, lief er ein wenig durch die Reihen der anderen Mitspielenden und nachdem diese ihm erneut geantwortet hatten, ging er wieder langsam auf die Wendeltreppe zu, vor der er schließlich stehen blieb und erneut solo sang:

**Severus (Krolock):**

_Doch ich heiße euch hoffen!_

_Wie von mir prophezeit,_

_ist ein Gast eingetroffen,_

_geschmückt und bereit,_

_sich der Dunkelheit zu weihn._

Kaum hatte Severus diese Zeilen gesungen, erschien nun auch Amanda am oberen Ende der Treppe und während er weiter sang und zu ihr empor sah, kam sie langsam die Stufen hinab.

_Eine Schönheit mit den Augen der Nacht,_

_ein verschwunsch'nes Sternenkind,_

_zärtlich wie der Wind_

_und für mich bereit,_

_verzaubert unser'n Mitternachtsball!_

_Doch sie gehört nur mir!_

_Keine Sorge! Auch an euch ist gedacht._

_Denn seit gestern Abend sind_

_hier in meinem Labyrinth_

_und für euch bestimmt_

_zwei Sterbliche zum Bleiben verdammt!_

_Verdammt!_

**Ensemble:**

_Gott ist tot._

_Nach ihm wird nicht mehr gesucht._

_Wir sind zum ewigen Leben verflucht._

_Es zieht uns näher zur Sonne,_

_doch wir fürchten das Licht._

_Wir glauben nur Lügen, verachten Verzicht._

_Was wir nicht hassen, das lieben wir nicht._

Während das Ensemble sang, kam Amanda zu Severus, der ihr seine Hand hinhielt, und sah ihn gespielt schüchtern an. Als sie seine Hand ergriff und er sie zum Tanz an sich zog, lächelte sie sanft und sie begannen zur Musik zu tanzen. Je länger sie tanzten, desto verträumter wurde Amandas Blick und sie freute sich insgeheim schon darauf, was gleich noch folgen würde. Nachdem Severus ein wenig mit ihr getanzt und Amanda schließlich beim leiser werden der Musik willig den Kopf zur Seite geneigt hatte, biss er ihr schließlich filmreif in den Hals. Genießerisch verharrte er einige Sekunden in dieser Position, während die Musik wieder dramatisch anschwoll und Amandas Körper in seinen Armen erschlaffte, weil sie gespielt das Bewusstsein verlor. Doch dann löste er sich wieder von ihrem Hals, der nun blutbefleckt war, legte den Kopf ein wenig zurück und leckte sich genießerisch und zufrieden das künstliche Blut von den Lippen. Kurze Zeit später erwachte Amanda auch schon wieder aus ihrer vorgetäuschten Ohnmacht und klammerte sich noch ein wenig benommen an ihm fest. Nun begannen die anderen wieder zu singen:

**Ensemble:**

_Sie ist zum Leben erwacht!_

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht._

_Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht!_

Während nun Amanda und Severus wieder gemeinsam zu singen begannen, näherten sich etwas im Hintergrund auch Leon und Alan immer weiter an, bis Leon schließlich voller Freude auch seine magisch verlängerten Eckzähne in Alans Hals versenkte. Endlich durfte auch er seinen Liebsten beißen, dachte er sich.

**Severus (Krolock):**

_Du hast dich gesehnt danach,_

_dein Herz zu verliern._

_Jetzt verlierst du gleich den Verstand._

**Amanda & Severus (Sarah & Krolock):**

_Totale Finsternis._

_Ein Meer von Gefühl_

_Und kein Land._

Amanda sah Severus sehnsüchtig an, während sie gemeinsam sangen. Danach wandte sie sich für ihr Solo wieder dem Publikum zu, während Severus von hinten an sie herantrat.

**Amanda (Sarah):**

_Einmal, dachte ich,_

_bricht Liebe den Bann._

**Severus (Krolock):**

_Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich deine Welt._

**Amanda & Severus (Sarah & Krolock):**

_Totale Finsternis._

_Wir fallen, und nichts was uns hält._

Nach diesen letzten beiden gemeinsamen Zeilen begannen sie wieder zu tanzen, woraufhin sich die übrigen Vampire zunächst anschlossen, aber dann Professor Abronsius entdeckten. Zunächst schlichen sie langsam um ihn herum, doch dann fielen sie gemeinschaftlich über ihn her. Flitwick, der sich nun mit einer Horde blutdurstiger Vampire konfrontiert sah, quiekte nur noch entsetzt auf und rief „Hinfort! Hinfort ihr Blutsauger!", doch gegen diese Übermacht hatte er keine Chance. Nachdem nun auch er zum Vampir geweiht worden war, probten alle gemeinsam noch den Schlusschor, bevor sich Dumbledore bei allen bedankte und die Probe für den heutigen Tag beendete.

Während alle anderen langsam ihre Umhänge anzogen, wunderte sich David doch noch über eine Sache. „Was ist eigentlich mit Professor Snapes Solo? Alle mussten singen, nur er nicht!" „Sind sie etwa so scharf darauf, es zu hören, Brown?", kam Severus in leicht bissigem Ton Dumbledore zuvor und sah David forschend an. Was wollte er nun wieder mit dieser Frage bezwecken? Vor kurzem hatte er sich schließlich noch beschwert wie schnulzig er mit Amanda zusammen sang und jetzt wollte er noch sein melancholisches Solo hören?

„Es ist einfach nicht ganz fair, wo wir alle alleine singen mussten und sie nun mal als Einziger nicht", meinte David. Seine Schwester hingegen war von dieser Frage schon wieder leicht genervt und zog sich lieber ihren Umhang zu Ende an. „Nun, dann kann ich sie beruhigen, Mr. Brown", mischte sich nun Dumbledore ein, der sah, dass Severus und auch Amanda durch Davids Frage erneut gereizt wurden. Auf einen zweiten Streit konnte er heute Abend getrost verzichten, deshalb fuhr er fort: „Professor Snape wird noch singen und zwar auf der Generalprobe. Damit wäre das, denke ich, geklärt." Severus nickte daraufhin nur noch kurz angebunden und warf sich seinen Umhang um. Heute ging ihm Amandas Bruder gehörig auf die Nerven. Da Dumbledore sich nun eingemischt hatte, wagte David nicht mehr zu widersprechen, sondern zog sich lieber ebenfalls an, um kurz darauf zusammen mit Sandra zu gehen. „Komm, lass uns Chris abholen gehen", meinte Amanda schließlich sanft zu Severus, nachdem sie ihren Schal umgebunden hatte. „Ja", antwortete Severus nur noch, dann verabschiedete er sich von den Verbliebenen und verließ mit Amanda das Schloss.


	5. Die Generalprobe

**Tanz der Vampire einmal anders**

**~ Die Generalprobe ~**

Eine Woche später trafen sich noch einmal alle Mitwirkenden zur Generalprobe. Doch zunächst war Kostümprobe und Schminken angesagt, denn schließlich sollten nun alle noch einmal ihre Rollen so spielen müssen, wie es bei der Aufführung auch der Fall sein würde.

Nach langem Hin und Her – Olivia beschwerte sich unter anderem darüber, dass ihr Kleid nicht so pompös und prächtig war, wie das der weiblichen Vampire – standen Dumbledore schon die Haare zu Berge und er hoffte inständig, dass es bei der Aufführung selbst anders laufen würde. Auch die Probe selbst verlief zu seinem Bedauern nicht ohne Probleme, denn einige kamen entweder nicht mit ihren voluminösen Röcken klar, oder stolperten über die eigenen Füße, da sie Schuhe mit Absätzen tragen mussten. Von der Vampirgarde schaffte es lediglich Severus alle Tücken seiner Verkleidung souverän zu umschiffen, was aber möglicherweise auch daran lag, dass er ohnehin des Öfteren einmal ausladende Umhänge trug. Dennoch fühlte er sich zunächst alles andere als wohl in seinem Kostüm, wofür allerdings vor allem die dick aufgetragene Schminke und die langen Fingernägel verantwortlich waren.

Als die Proben am Nachmittag irgendwann kurz vor dem Ball angelangt waren, war Severus großer Auftritt gekommen, auf den sogar David schon mehr oder weniger sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte. Alleine und im Halbdunkel der Bühne stand er also nun mit gesenktem Kopf auf der Friedhofskulisse zwischen den Steinsarkophagen und begann schließlich leise zu der einsetzenden, melancholischen und traurigen Musik zu singen.

**Severus (Krolock):**

_Endlich Nacht. Kein Stern zu sehn._

_Der Mond versteckt sich,_

_denn ihm graut vor mir._

_Kein Licht im Weltenmeer._

_Kein falscher Hoffnungsstrahl._

_Nur die Stille. Und in mir_

_die Schattenbilder meiner Qual._

Langsam und ziellos zwischen den Gräbern umherwandernd sang er weiter.

_Das Korn war golden und der Himmel klar._

_Sechzehnhundertsiebzehn,_

_als es Sommer war._

_Wir lagen im flüsternden Gras._

_Ihre Hand auf meiner Haut_

_war zärtlich und warm._

_Sie ahnte nicht, dass ich verloren bin._

_Ich glaubte ja noch selbst daran,_

_dass ich gewinn._

_Doch an diesem Tag geschah's zum ersten Mal._

_Sie starb in meinem Arm._

_Wie immer wenn ich nach dem Leben griff,_

_bleib nichts in meiner Hand._

_Ich möchte Flamme sein und Asche werden_

_und hab noch nie gebrannt._

Während die Musik und seine Stimme nun anschwollen, sah er zum ersten Mal auf und in das Publikum, welches momentan allerdings nur aus den gebannt zuhörenden Mitwirkenden bestand. Amanda seufzte leise, nach diesen ersten Zeilen. Zwar hatte sie das Lied schon von Severus gehört, aber nun in Kostüm und auf der Bühne, war es noch einmal etwas ganz anderes. Sandra hingegen saß neben David und hörte gebannt zu. Nach ihren gemeinsamen Szenen mit Snape wusste sie ja, dass er sehr anders sein konnte als man ihm sonst zutraute, aber _das_ hatte sie nicht erwartet. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie das Lied bisher nicht gehört hatten. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin sah David Snape skeptisch zu. Ob er nicht etwas übertrieb mit seiner Darstellung? Doch während er darüber nachdachte, sang Snape nicht weniger gefühlvoll weiter.

_Ich will hoch und höher steigen,_

_und sinke immer tiefer ins Nichts._

_Ich will ein Engel oder ein Teufel sein,_

_und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur,_

_die immer das will, was sie nicht kriegt._

Mit einer gewissen Verzweiflung in der Stimme sang er weiter und wurde dabei immer lauter und kraftvoller, bis seine Stimme plötzlich wieder leiser und trauriger wurde, er sein Haupt erneut ein wenig senkte und wieder langsam durch die Reihe der Gräber ging.

_Gäb's nur einen Augenblick des Glücks für mich,_

_nähm ich ew'ges Leid in Kauf._

_Doch alle Hoffnung ist vergebens,_

_denn der Hunger hört nie auf._

_Eines Tages, wenn die Erde stirbt,_

_und der letzte Mensch mit ihr,_

_dann bleibt nichts zurück_

_als die öde Wüste einer unstillbaren Gier._

_Zurück bleibt nur die große Leere._

_Eine unstillbare Gier._

Nachdem er zum Schluss der Textzeile Stimme und Gesicht erneut ein wenig erhoben hatte, blieb er nun an einem der Grabsteine sehen, sah ihn kurz an und sang melancholisch weiter, während ihn seine Schritte schließlich wieder langsam weiter in Richtung Publikum trugen.

_Des Pastors Tochter ließ mich ein bei Nacht,_

_siebzehnhundertdreißig nach der Maiandacht._

_Mit ihrem Herzblut schrieb ich ein Gedicht_

_auf ihre weiße Haut._

_Und des Kaisers Page aus Napoleons Tross…_

_Achzehnhundertdreizehn stand er vor dem Schloss._

_Dass seine Trauer mir das Herz nicht brach,_

_kann ich mir nicht verzeihn._

Nun wurde Severus Stimme wieder lauter, kräftiger und vor allem verzweifelter und er blickte mit einem Gesicht, das genau das widerspiegelte was er gerade sang, wieder direkt ins Publikum.

_Doch immer wenn ich nach dem Leben greif,_

_spür ich, wie es zerbricht._

_Ich will die Welt verstehn und alles wissen,_

_und kenn mich selber nicht._

_Ich will frei und freier werden,_

_und werde meine Ketten nicht los._

_Ich will ein Heiliger oder ein Verbrecher sein,_

_und bin doch nichts als eine Kreatur,_

_die kriecht und lügt und zerreißen muss,_

_was immer sie liebt._

Nun verlieh er der Hoffnungslosigkeit seiner Figur noch zusätzlich zu seiner erhobenen Stimme durch Gestik Ausdruck. Er zog seinen Umhang an sich und ballte verzweifelt eine Faust, bevor seine Stimme plötzlich wieder leiser und trauriger wurde und er das Gesicht erneut für einen Moment sinken ließ und ein paar kleine Schritte Richtung Bühnenrand ging.

Lange hatte Amanda sich bemüht, aber nach diesen Zeilen, konnte sie die Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Leise schluchzend hörte sie weiter zu, was Alan neben ihr dazu bewegte, ihr schweigend und selbst sichtlich gerührt ein Taschentuch zu reichen.

_Jeder glaubt, dass alles einmal besser wird,_

_drum nimmt er das Leid in Kauf._

_Ich will endlich einmal satt sein,_

_doch der Hunger hört nie auf._

_Manche glauben an die Menschheit,_

_und manche an Geld und Ruhm._

_Manche glauben an Kunst und Wissenschaft,_

_an Liebe und an Heldentum._

Nun blieb Severus erneut stehen und sang mit anschwellender Stimme das Finale seines Solos.

_Viele glauben an Götter verschiedenster Art,_

_an Wunder und Zeichen, an Himmel und Hölle,_

_an Sünde und Tugend und an Bibel und Brevier._

Mit zwei ausladenden Schritten und kraftvoll singend ging er nun wieder in die Bühnenmitte und zog seinen Umhang mit sich, der sich schließlich rauschend um ihn herum ausbreitete. Er sah über das Publikum hinweg, als ob er in diesem Moment nur für sich singen würde und hob langsam seine linke Hand an, um noch mehr Stimmvolumen zu bekommen, während seine Stimme immer weiter anschwoll und der Gier Ausdruck verlieh, die er gerade besang:

_Doch die wahre Macht, die uns regiert,_

_ist die schändliche, unendliche,_

_verzehrende, zerstörende,_

_und ewig unstillbare Gier._

Noch einmal leiser und ruhiger werdend sah er nun direkt ins Publikum und deutete mit seinen schlanken und auf tot geschminkten Fingern auf einige Anwesenden, während er weiter sang. Dann griff er mit beiden Händen erneut für einen Moment an den Saum seines Umhangs, bevor er noch einmal die Linke und seine dunkle Stimme erhob und gedehnt und kraftvoll die letzten drei Wörter sang:

_Euch Sterblichen von morgen_

_prophezeih ich heut und hier:_

_Bevor noch das nächste Jahrtausend beginnt,_

_ist der einzige Gott, dem jeder dient,_

_die unstillbare Gier._

Kaum hatte Severus die letzte Silbe zu Ende gesungen, endete auch die Musik und es war für einen Moment totenstill in der Großen Halle. Langsam und leise seufzend, so als ob er gerade aus einer Art Trance erwacht war, ließ Severus wieder die Hand sinken und zog seinen Umhang sachte ein wenig an sich, als plötzlich ein lautes Schnäuzen die Stille durchbrach. Es war Flitwick, der da gerade in sein Stofftaschentuch trompetet hatte und es nun gerade wieder in eine seiner Jackentaschen verschwinden ließ. Dann klatschte er verzückt, aber noch sichtlich gerührt in die Hände und rief: „Wunderbar! Einfach wunderbar!" Auch Dumbledore klemmte sich nun sein dickes Drehbuch unter den Arm und klatschte ein wenig mit. Auch er fand dieses Stück ungemein ans Herz gehend und wenn er sich so umsah, ging es nicht nur ihm und Flitwick so. Auch Lucius atmete gerade lang gezogen aus, als ob er die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hätte und sah seine Frau an, während Leon es ihm gleich tat, allerdings aber Alan mit großen und etwas glasigen Augen anstarrte. Auch Remus, der etwas abseits gesessen hatte, stimmte nun höflich in den Applaus mit ein, denn er musste seinem alten Schulkameraden wirklich zugestehen, dass dieser Auftritt gerade grandios gewesen war. McGonagall tupfte sich kurz flüchtig ein paar kleine Tränen mit einem karierten Taschentuch weg und selbst Filch machte eine verdächtige Handgeste in Richtung seines Gesichts.

Nun fand auch Severus langsam wieder zu sich und ließ zunächst seinen Blick flüchtig zu Dumbledore und Flitwick gleiten, bevor er schließlich weiterwanderte und an Amanda hängen blieb. So richtig realisieren konnte er die Reaktionen des kleinen Publikums noch nicht. Als Severus sie ansah, lächelte Amanda ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Wenn er das Lied so während der Aufführung singen würde, würde ihm anschließend wenigstens die Hälfte der Frauen zu Füssen liegen. Zumindest Sandra tat das jetzt schon, auch wenn David neben ihr sie deutlich spüren ließ, dass er alles andere als begeistert über ihre Reaktion war. Dennoch konnte sie nichts gegen die Tränen der Rührung tun, welche ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

Allesamt überrascht sah das restliche Ensemble auf die Bühne und Snape an. Vor allem seine und Amandas ehemaligen Schulkameraden und Steven hatten ihm bei Weitem so viele Emotionen nicht zugetraut und konnten sich ebenfalls nicht gegen ihre eigene Rührung wehren. Nach einem Moment der Stille fielen sie dann aber alle mit in Dumbledores und Flitwicks Applaus ein. Alan hingegen seufzte hörbar und nahm Leons Hand, um sie kurz zu drücken, während Narcissa ihren Mann anlächelte, selbst über Severus aber auch Lucius Emotionen überrascht.

Offenbar hatte er seine Sache gut gemacht, dachte sich Snape, als er nun fast alle applaudieren und teilweise sogar weinen sah. Dennoch war ihm die Situation, jetzt wo er sie völlig begriff, etwas unangenehm, da alle Augen nach diesem Seelenstriptease nun auf ihn gerichtet waren. Deshalb verließ er nach einem kurzen Zögern schließlich die Bühne, um den Blicken und Emotionen ein wenig zu entgehen, denn auch in ihm selbst sah es gerade alles andere als ruhig aus. Dieses Lied verlangte ihm jedes Mal wenn er es sang einiges ab. Nachdem Severus die Bühne verlassen hatte, begannen seine Zuhörer sich über seine furiose Vorstellung zu unterhalten. So fiel es auch nicht weiter auf, dass Amanda sich erhob, um Severus zu folgen. Hinter der Bühne angekommen, blieb sie schließlich mit etwas Abstand hinter ihm stehen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, als sie stehen blieb, denn er hatte sie kommen hören. Allerdings sagte er nichts.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Amanda ruhig von ihm wissen. „Mhm", brummte Severus und sah sie weiter an. „Ich wollte nur kurz alleine sein." Dann kam er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und wischte ihr sanft und vorsichtig, um sie mit seinen langen, künstlichen Fingernägeln nicht zu verletzen, ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dumbledore, der sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen hatte, scheuchte währenddessen die anderen Mitwirkenden wieder auf, um die noch fehlenden Szenen zu proben.

Amanda lächelte kurz, als er ihr so durch das Gesicht strich. „Soll ich wieder gehen?" „Nein... Schon gut." Er lächelte ein wenig zurück. „Gut", meinte Amanda und umarmte ihn dann sanft. „Das war ziemlich bewegend", sagte sie schließlich noch leise. „Schön, wenn es dir gefallen hat", antwortete Severus leise. „Du machst nicht so den zufriedenen Eindruck." Sie sah in an und strich sanft über seine Wange. Daraufhin lächelte er etwas. „Es war nur eine seltsame Situation." „Ich glaube du hast einige ganz schön überrascht." „Dich auch?" Vorsichtig zog Severus Amanda näher an sich. Sie lächelte. „Was denkst du?" „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hoffe, du warst nicht so überrascht, wie manch andere." Er sah sie an. „Nein, so überrascht natürlich nicht. Aber dass du es so überzeugend singen kannst, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Solltest über einen Berufswechsel nachdenken", meinte sie noch lächelnd. Nun musste Severus ein wenig grinsen. „Nein, ich glaube, das wäre nichts für mich." Dann küsste er sie kurz.

Amanda konnte sich Severus auch nur schwer als Sänger in irgendeinem Theater vorstellen. So viel Rummel um seine Person passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Während sie sich küssten, zuckte Amanda plötzlich zurück und sah Severus schmerzverzerrt an. „Aua! Deine blöden Zähne", erklärte sie die Situation und grinste etwas schief. Severus musste etwas lachen, dann lächelte er sie an. „Gut, dass die nicht immer so sind. Ich hab mich auch schon ein paar Mal selbst gebissen." Amanda stimmte in sein Lachen ein. „Sonst hätten wir beide nachher keine Geschmacksnerven mehr und na ja ich nachher noch anderes nicht mehr." „Das wäre schade", grinste Severus verschlagen, dann küsste er sie noch einmal, aber diesmal extra vorsichtig. „Sehr schade." Zärtlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. „Meinst du wir können weiter machen?", wollte sie schließlich von ihm wissen. „Weitermachen, mit was?", fragte Snape nun ein wenig zweideutig, obwohl er wusste, was sie meinte. „Mit der Probe, Severus." Lächelnd strich sie seinen Oberkörper entlang. „Schickes Kostüm. Solltest du öfter tragen." „Schade", raunte er ihr nun leise ins Ohr, dann sah er sie an. „Findest du? Na ja komm... Gehen wir zurück zu den anderen." „Ja finde ich. Gut, gehen wir."

Gemeinsam betraten sie wieder die Bühne, wo schon die meisten für die Ball-Szene versammelt waren und Dumbledore sie nun beide begrüßte und bat, auf ihre Positionen zu gehen, damit sie mit der letzten Szene beginnen konnten. Als sie schließlich den Schluss des Stücks noch geprobt und Dumbledore zufrieden gestellt hatten, löste dieser die Generalprobe mit einem Dank an alle Beteiligten und mit den Worten, dass man sich nun am Aufführungstag wieder sehen würde, auf. Severus ging daraufhin gleich hinter die Bühne, um sich wieder umzuziehen und merkte deshalb nicht, dass gerade Carl mit seinen beiden Enkeln erneut auf Besuch vorbeigekommen war. Christopher, der natürlich gleich zu seinen Eltern wollte, war schon auf dem Weg hinter die Bühne, um seine Mutter und seinen Vater zu suchen. Er lief zwischen den vielen fremden Menschen umher und suchte nach seinen Eltern. Dabei rannte er um eine Ecke und stieß mit einem großen, sehr gruselig aussehenden Vampir zusammen. Erschrocken schrie er auf und drehte sich um, um wieder wegzurennen. Doch kaum hatte er einige Meter zwischen sich und dieses Monster gebracht, lief er seiner Mutter in die Arme. „Mama!", rief er weinend und drückte sich an sie. Amanda war sehr überrascht, als Christopher ihr so aufgelöst in die Arme lief. Um ihn zu beruhigen nahm sie ihn auf den Arm. „Was ist denn los, Chris?" „Da ist ein Vampir", meinte er aufgeregt und drückte sich an sie.

Als ihm etwas an die Füße stieß, sah Severus nach unten. Es dauerte allerdings einen Moment bis er schaltete, dass ihm gerade sein Sohn gegen die Beine gelaufen war. Deshalb war dieser, als er ihn ansprechen wollte, auch schon wieder einige Meter weggerannt. Mit eiligen Schritten lief er ihm daraufhin hinterher und rief seinen Namen. Einige Meter weiter traf er allerdings auch schon auf Amanda, die seinen nun weinenden Sohn im Arm hielt. Ein wenig die Stirn runzelnd kam er auf sie zu. Weinte er etwa wegen ihm? „Christopher", begann Amanda sanft. „Guck doch mal, der Vampir ist Papa. Der ist gar nicht echt, das ist bloß Farbe im Gesicht." „Nein! Der ist echt", bestand ihr Sohn auf seinem Standpunkt und sah sich auch nicht um, als er hörte wie jemand hinzu kam. „Christopher", sagte Severus nur und blieb vor Amanda stehen. Unsicher sah er sie kurz an, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie er nun reagieren sollte. Am liebsten wollte er seinen Sohn in den Arm nehmen, oder ihm wenigstens mit der Hand über Kopf oder Rücken streicheln, aber offenbar hatte er wirklich Angst vor ihm und das wollte er nicht noch zusätzlich verstärken. „Ich bin kein echter Vampir", sagte er schließlich noch, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Sohn wenigstens seine Stimme als die seines Vaters erkannte.

Tatsächlich erkannte Christopher Severus Stimme und drehte sich deswegen vorsichtig um und sah ihn an. „Papa?", fragte er vorsichtig. so ganz konnte er die Situation noch nicht einordnen. Amanda hielt Christopher einfach fest und sah ihn aufmunternd an. „Ja, ich bin's." Nun lächelte Severus ein wenig. „Ich hab mich nur verkleidet, so wie alle anderen auch." Kurz deutete er auf einen Vampir der gerade vorbeilief und sich bei näherem Hinhören als Lucius Malfoy entpuppte, der sich darüber beklagte, dass die Schminke nicht restlos zu entfernen war. „O...okay", sagte Christopher dann und wischte sich mit der kleinen Hand einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Amanda lächelte ihn an und half ihm dabei sein Gesicht zu trocknen. „Schön", sagte Severus dann und streichelte ihm kurz mit der Hand über den Kopf. „Wenn du willst, können du und Mami mitkommen und mir beim Umziehen zusehen. Dann siehst du, dass ich nur verkleidet bin. Was sagst du dazu?" Christopher nickte nur. „Gut, dann gehen wir besser, bevor du deinen Papa noch mehr erschreckst", meinte Amanda schmunzelnd. Noch einmal lächelte Snape kurz, dann drehte er sich um und ging voran in den Umkleidebereich, wo er dann schließlich begann, seine aufwändige Kostümierung abzulegen. Kaum hatte er den Umhang sowie die Langhaarperücke abgelegt, konnte man schon eher erahnen, wer sich hinter der Kostümierung verbarg. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren auch die langen Nägel sowie die Zähne wieder auf Normalgröße geschrumpft und Hände und Gesicht hatten wieder ihre normale, blasse Hautfarbe angenommen. „So...", sagte er schließlich zufrieden und erleichtert, denn ohne Kostümierung fühlte auch er sich wohler.

„Das ist aber eine gruselige Verkleidung", meinte Christopher und kletterte von Amandas Schoß, um sich die lange Perücke anzusehen. Seine Mutter lachte. „Na, aber der Papa ist ja nicht so gruselig." Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah sich etwas weiter zwischen den Sachen seines Vaters um. Severus sah ihm dabei zu. „Ein Vampir ist doch aber auch gruselig, nicht wahr? Dann muss die Verkleidung auch so sein." Verschmitzt grinste Christopher und sah ihn an. „Stimmt. Darf ich auch?" „Was?" Severus musste kurz lachen und sah seinen Sohn fragend an. „Vampir sein."

Amanda musste lachen. „Na vielleicht nächstes Jahr zu Halloween." „Ja. Du darfst auch, aber nicht heute. In Ordnung?" „Hm... okay. Kommst du heute mit nach Hause?", wollte Christopher dann wissen, woraufhin auch Amanda Severus fragend ansah. „Soll ich das?" Lächelnd nahm er seinen Sohn auf den Arm und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Dann sah er ihn fragend an. „Ja! Mitkommen!", rief Chris daraufhin lachend. „Tja, Severus. Da ist wohl Widerrede zwecklos", meinte Amanda nur grinsend. Severus lachte. „Also gut... Wenn du das sagst, dann komm ich mit", grinste er schließlich und küsste seinen Sohn noch einmal. „Ich hoffe mal Mami freut sich genauso wie du." Mit einem scherzenden Gesichtsausdruck sah er zu Amanda und dann wieder Christopher an. Natürlich wusste er, dass auch sie sich darüber freute, wenn er mitkam. „Ja sehr! Dann bekommt Chris seinen Teddy wieder", grinste sie ihn zwinkernd an. „Geschichte! Geschichte!", freute sich Christopher und hopste auf Severus Arm hin und her. „Ach so... Hat dir Mami wieder den Teddy weggenommen, damit sie schlafen kann?", scherzte Snape. „Ja, eine Geschichte gibt es dann auch noch vor dem Schlafen. Aber erst gehen wir zusammen heim." Während diesen Worten ging er zu Amanda und dann weiter Richtung Tür der Großen Halle.


	6. Die Aufführung

**Tanz der Vampire einmal anders**

**~ Die Aufführung ~**

Am Tag der Aufführung fanden sich alle Schauspieler schon früh in Hogwarts ein, um noch einmal den Ablauf durchzugehen und sich in Ruhe umzuziehen und zu schminken. Alan und Leon hingegen kamen überraschend spät, so dass ihr Aufenthalt in der Maske sehr viel hektischer ausfiel, als geplant.

Je näher der Zeitpunkt des Beginns der Aufführung rückte, desto nervöser wurden die Akteure hinter der Bühne. Amanda versuchte sich irgendwie abzulenken, in dem sie immer wieder ihre Texte und Auftritte durchging, doch so ganz wollte das nicht klappen. Das lag vor allem auch daran, dass der Publikumsraum, je öfter sie hinein sah, immer voller wurde, bis er schließlich kurz vor Aufführungsbeginn vollkommen gefüllt war. Amanda war froh, dass ihr Vater mit seinen beiden Enkeln die von ihr reservierten Plätze in der ersten Reihe gefunden hatte, damit die beiden Kleinen gut sehen konnten. Etwas weiter hinten entdeckte sie auch Harry Potter mit seinen beiden Freunden und noch einige andere ehemalige Schüler die zum Beispiel auch mit ihrem Bruder in der Schule gewesen waren. Langsam ging sie zurück zu Severus, welcher äußerlich einen ruhigen Eindruck machte, doch sie ahnte, dass er eigentlich sehr viel nervöser war. „Mein Vater und die beiden Kleinen sind auch schon da und ganz viele andere", berichtete sie ihm lächelnd. „Schön", entgegnete Severus daraufhin nur kurz angebunden und lächelte flüchtig. Gerade war ihm nicht so nach reden, denn er hatte genug mit sich selbst zu tun, sich zu konzentrieren und die aufkommende Nervosität zu unterdrücken, die ihn aufgrund dieser ungewöhnlichen und neuen Situation zu überkommen drohte. Amanda lächelte ihn an und gab Severus einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie sich schweigend neben ihm hinsetzte und wartete bis die Vorstellung beginnen würde. Ein wenig später trat auch schon Dumbledore auf die Bühne und begrüßte freudig das zahlreich erschienene Publikum. Nachdem er anschließend das Stück angekündigt und allen viel Spaß gewünscht hatte, verließ er wieder die Bühne und gab sie frei für die Darsteller.

Die Musik setzte ein und der verzauberte Vorhang glitt zur Seite und gab so den Blick frei auf die erste Szene. Alfred und der Professor irrten durch eine verschneite Winterlandschaft und hatten ihren ersten Auftritt. Flitwick ging wie immer völlig in seiner Rolle als schrulliger Professor auf, während Alan seine Rolle als verängstigter Alfred überzeugend spielte.

Eine kleine Weile später wechselte das Bühnenbild und die beiden fanden sich vor dem Chagall'schen Gasthaus ein. David, der Chagall spielte, führte die beiden Gäste durch das Haus, die Treppen hinauf und auf ihr Zimmer und nun begann auch Amandas erster Auftritt.

Nervös saß Amanda in ihrem vermeintlichen Zimmer und wartete, dass David die anderen beiden durch das Haus führte. Schließlich begann sie ihre Bademelodie zu singen. Alan als Alfred bemerkte ihren Gesang und begann dem Professor vorzuschwärmen, was wiederum in der nächsten Szene David als Chagall dazu brachte Amandas Zimmertür zu vernageln. Kurz darauf setzten Alan und Amanda zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Lied an, welches von Severus erstem Auftritt gefolgt wurde.

Während des Wechsels zur nächsten Szene, die vor dem Gasthaus spielte, gab es einen kleinen Zwischenapplaus und die Darsteller, welche sich hinter der Bühne über den Weg liefen, lächelten sich erleichtert über den erfolgreichen Auftakt an. Auf der Bühne begann schließlich der folgende Tag und mit ihm hatte Remus Lupin als Diener Koukol seine Premiere, bei der er mit Amanda ein Treffen am Abend vereinbarte. Sein Erscheinen bewegte Flitwick wiederum dazu, schnell singend über seine Forschungen zu sinnieren. Nach dieser Szene kam wiederum Filch zum Einsatz, der das Bühnenbild erneut wechseln und für den Abend fertig machen musste. Während er umbaute lächelte Amanda Severus hinter der Bühne in freudiger Erwartung ihres ersten gemeinsamen Auftritts an, bevor sie wieder zusammen mit Alan auftreten musste. Während sie sich in der folgenden Szene bei Alan einschmeichelte, um das Badezimmer für sich zu haben, schlich sich Severus durch das Haus und landete zuerst irrtümlich bei Magda der Magd, die er schließlich biss, bevor er Amanda im Badezimmer überraschte und singend seine Einladung zum Ball vortrug. Als Alfred ihn bemerkte verschwand Severus so plötzlich wieder wie er gekommen war und im Chagall'schen Haus setzte große Unruhe und Trubel ein. Nachdem dieser sich beruhigt und Chagall seine Tochter für das nächtliche Baden gehörig bestraft hatte, schlich sich der von David gespielte Gastwirt zu Magda ins Zimmer, die er allerdings vermeintlich schlafend auffand. Deshalb ging er wieder zurück zu seiner Frau ins Bett. Während der Nacht entwischte Sarah dann erneut aus ihrem Zimmer und flüchtete nach draußen. Dort fand sie eine Kette vom Grafen von Krolock und traf auf Alfred. Diesen schickte sie nach einem gemeinsamen Duett schließlich wieder zurück ins Haus, um ihre Badeente zu holen und stahl sich währenddessen davon zum Schloss.

Auf der Bühne wurde es wieder Tag, was die Zuschauer erneut zu einem kleinen Zwischenapplaus veranlasste. Nach dieser kurzen Unterbrechung spielten die Hausbewohner weiter. Sarahs Eltern entdeckten ihr Fehlen und als Chagall noch einmal Magda besuchte, wurde er von ihr gebissen. Nun kamen wieder Alfred und Professor Abronsius ins Spiel, der beim Publikum erneut für den einen oder anderen Lacher sorgte. Die beiden schafften es, den wiedererwachten Chagall dazu zu überreden, sie zum Schloss des Grafen zu bringen und nun erst fing Severus Hauptauftritt an. Er war froh darüber, endlich durchgehender auf der Bühne stehen zu können, denn die elendig lange Warterei hinter der Bühne war langsam unerträglich geworden. Olivia als Frau Chagall hatte indes ihren Auftritt schon hinter sich und zog enttäuscht ein langes Gesicht.

Als Alfred und der Professor mit Chagall das Schloss erreichten, wurden sie vom Grafen freundlich empfangen. Herbert, der Sohn des Grafen, welcher von Leon gespielt wurde, freute sich sichtlich über Alfreds Anwesenheit. Während der Professor auf sein Zimmer gebracht wurde, versuchte Krolock den jungen Alfred davon zu überzeugen, dass der Professor schon alt und senil war und er darüber nachdenken sollte, sich lieber ihm anzuschließen. Der erste Akt schloss schließlich damit, dass sich der Professor und Alfred schlafen legten.

Begeistert klatschte das Publikum, nachdem der Vorhang gefallen war, Beifall und erhob sich dann wild diskutierend, um sich den Pausenverköstigungen hinzugeben. Die Darsteller hinter der Bühne diskutierten ebenfalls wild durcheinander und waren froh, dass der erste Teil so gut gelaufen war. Amanda hingegen ging hinüber zu Severus und reichte ihm lächelnd ein Glas Wasser. „Du warst sehr gut", sagte sie ruhig und setzte sich, um einen Schluck zu trinken. „Danke", lächelte dieser und trank ebenfalls etwas. „Ich denke, ich kann das auch zurückgeben", zwinkerte er dann.

Gefühlt ging die Pause viel zu schnell vorbei und als das Publikum wieder auf seinen Plätzen saß wurde das Licht wieder gedämmt und Amanda irrte als Sarah im nächtlichen Schloss umher. Dieser Szene folgte ihr Duett mit Severus, nach dem, vor allem wegen des Beinahe-Bisses am Ende, einige Frauen im Publikum schmachtend seufzten. Dieser Graf war wirklich sehr gut gespielt und nicht nur eine der Damen hätte gerade nur allzu gerne mit Amanda getauscht. Dementsprechend gab es auch einen lauten und begeisterten Applaus nachdem die letzten Töne des Liedes verklungen waren.

Alfreds nächtlicher Alptraum wurde gefolgt von der Erkundung des Schlosses und schließlich auch der Gruft. Dort entdeckten der Professor und sein Gehilfe den Grafen und seinen Sohn in ihren Särgen, doch Alfred schaffte es nicht ihre Herzen zu durchstoßen. Kurz darauf fanden sie die große Bibliothek und während der Professor vollkommen fasziniert war von den vielen Büchern, bemerkte er nicht, wie Alfred Sarahs Bademelodie folgte und sie in einem großen Badezimmer fand. Doch sein Versuch sie zur Flucht zu überreden scheiterte. Nach seinem sehnsüchtigen Lied an Sarah führte ihn sein Weg zurück in die Bibliothek, wo er schließlich auf Herbert traf, welcher wild mit ihm flirtete. Doch als Herbert versucht war Alfred zu beißen, bekam dieser Panik und floh gemeinsam mit dem Professor auf das Dach des Schlosses, wo sie erneut auf Graf von Krolock trafen. Erneut kam es zu einer Unterhaltung der drei, während der der Graf sein wahres Ich preisgab. Kaum war dieser schließlich wieder verschwunden, beobachteten Alfred und der Professor wie die anderen Vampire langsam und singend aus ihren Gräbern stiegen, um zum Ball zu gehen. Nachdem die Untoten im Schloss verschwunden waren, begaben sich auch die beiden Menschen wieder hinein.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte nun völlige Dunkelheit auf der Bühne, welche Severus dazu nutzte, um in der Friedhofsdekoration auf Position zu gehen. Leise fing dann die Musik wieder an zu spielen, während er eindrucks- und gefühlvoll von der unstillbaren Gier zu singen begann. Wie schon bei der Generalprobe der Fall gewesen war, rührte auch diesmal sein Auftritt einige der Anwesenden zu Tränen und wer bisher noch nicht vom geheimnisvollen Grafen vereinnahmt worden war, der war es spätestens jetzt. Unter begeistertem Applaus verließ Severus nach seinem Solo schließlich wieder die Bühne, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzutreten, als die Szene gewechselt hatte und sich nun alle im Tanzsaal eingefunden hatten.

Nach der Ansprache des Grafen begannen er und Sarah zu tanzen und mit einem sehr spektakulären Biss in den Hals machte er sein schönes Opfer zum Vampir. Während er sich das Blut genüsslich von den Lippen leckte, erwachte Amanda wieder aus ihrer vermeintlichen Ohnmacht und sie begannen erneut zu tanzen. Während dieser Handlung hatten sich Alfred und Herbert immer weiter angenähert, was schließlich dazu führte, dass auch Alfred gebissen wurde. Die übrigen Vampire entdeckten derweil den Professor zwischen sich, welcher gegen die große Übermacht hilflos war und somit von der Meute zum Vampir gemacht wurde. Dann begann die letzte gemeinsame Szene, zu der sich schließlich noch einmal alle Vampire versammelten, um die Aufführung mit dem Tanz der Vampire zu beenden. Als schließlich das Licht auf der Bühne endgültig erlosch, verließen die Darsteller zügig aber glücklich unter tosendem Applaus die Bühne.

Kurze Zeit später ging das Licht wieder an und Professor Dumbledore trat erneut vor die Zuschauer. Glücklich und zufrieden strahlte er in die Menge, die noch immer applaudierte. „So, und nun will ich das Geheimnis lüften, wer alles hinter diesen wunderbaren Kostümen und Masken gesteckt hat", sagte er dann mit laut gezauberter Stimme. „Begrüßen sie mit mir noch einmal die Darsteller auf der Bühne! Als da wären, als Ensemble…" Nun begann er die Namen aufzuzählen, die als Ensemble mitgewirkt hatten. Nacheinander betraten die Aufgerufenen noch einmal unter Applaus die Bühne, verbeugten sich, oder winkten ins Publikum und stellten sich dann etwas im Hintergrund auf, um für die nächsten Platz zu machen. „Als nächstes", erhob dann der Schulleiter wieder die Stimme, „Remus Lupin als Koukol, sowie Sandra Adams als Magda, Olivia Brown als Frau Chagall und David Brown als Herr Chagall!" Erneut gab es begeisterten Applaus für die vier Darsteller.

Lächelnd und winkend betraten die Aufgerufenen die Bühne und verbeugten sich, während die Übrigen ein wenig nervös hinter der Bühne warteten. Amanda hatte Severus Hand genommen, denn sie würden zuletzt auf die Bühne gebeten werden. Auch viele im Publikum waren gespannt wer sich noch alles hinter den Darstellern verbarg und vor allem viele Frauen und Mädchen waren sehr auf Graf von Krolock gespannt. Auch Severus war innerlich angespannt und drückte Amandas Hand leicht, doch zuerst rief Dumbledore noch Alan und Leon auf die Bühne, die Alfred und Herbert gespielt hatten, gefolgt von Professor Abronsius, den einige mittlerweile sicherlich schon als Professor Flitwick erkannt hatten. Alle drei bekamen stürmischen Applaus und Flitwick quiekte immer wieder „Danke! Danke!" vor sich hin, während er begeistert ins Publikum winkte und sich verbeugte. Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig und ließ den Darstellern ein wenig Zeit im Applaus zu baden, doch dann ergriff er wieder das Wort und kündigte die Hauptdarsteller des heutigen Abends an.

„Und nun… zu Guter Letzt unsere beiden Hauptdarsteller… Amanda Brown als Sarah Chagall und Graf von Krolock, gespielt von –" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn kaum war Severus mit wehendem Umhang auf die Bühne getreten, gab es vor allem für die weiblichen Zuschauer kein Halten mehr. Mindestens die Hälfte der anwesenden Gäste sprang von ihren Plätzen auf und applaudierten stürmisch, während sich Severus noch während dem Laufen umdrehte, um Amanda, die ihm nachfolgte, die Hand zu reichen, sie noch einmal eng an sich zu ziehen und um noch einmal so zu tun, als ob er zubeißen wolle. Doch dann ließ er wieder von ihr ab und Amanda drehte sich aus seiner Umarmung und beide verbeugten sich, noch immer an den Händen haltend vor dem Publikum. Lächelnd sah Amanda zunächst Severus und dann das Publikum an. In der ersten Reihe entdeckte sie Christopher, welcher wild auf und ab hüpfte und winkte. Kurz winkte sie zurück, bevor sie sich noch einmal verbeugte und dann Severus Hand los ließ und einen Schritt zur Seite trat, denn sie war ziemlich sicher, dass der Hauptteil des Applauses ihm galt. Dies wurde auch sogleich durch ein Kreischen aus dem Publikum bestätigt: „Beiß uns, Krolock!", riefen Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley plötzlich aus einer überdrehten Laune heraus laut im Chor, was dazu führte, das Ron und Harry sich irritiert ansahen. Währenddessen bahnte sich Madame Pomfrey einen Weg durch die Menge, denn für zwei junge Schülerinnen war das ganze zu viel Aufregung gewesen und sie waren ohnmächtig geworden.

Als Severus nun alleine vorne stand, verbeugte er sich noch einmal, während ihm das Kreischen seiner beiden ehemaligen Schülerinnen ein amüsiertes Grinsen entlockte. Dumbledore konnte nur noch amüsiert schmunzeln über das, was gerade in der Großen Halle vor sich ging. „Bei Merlin! Der Applaus will gar nicht mehr enden, Severus", sagte er dann und klatschte selbst noch ein wenig in die Hände. Da seine Stimme allerdings noch laut gezaubert war, konnte man, wenn man darauf geachtet hatte, sehr deutlich hören, was er gerade gesagt hatte und so begannen die ersten der Anwesenden sich verwundert anzuschauen und mit dem Klatschen aufzuhören. Hatte Dumbledore gerade _Severus_ gesagt?

Snape zog indes einen Mundwinkel hoch und antwortete dem Schulleiter: „Nun Albus… Das wird sich jetzt ganz schnell ändern, wenn sie dir gerade zugehört haben." Und er behielt Recht. Der Applaus wurde langsam immer weniger, dafür mehrten sich die geschockten, erstaunten, verwunderten und fragenden Gesichter deutlich.

Von dieser ganzen Sache recht unbehelligt war Christopher indes seinem Opa entwischt und zur Bühne vorgelaufen. Da diese allerdings zu hoch war, um hochzuklettern, streckte er flehend die Arme nach seinem Vater aus und rief nach ihm. Severus, der dies registriert hatte, kurz nachdem er Dumbledore geantwortet hatte, ging zu ihm, kniete sich hin und hob seinen Sohn anschließend auf die Bühne. Dort angekommen zog er ihm sein hoch gerutschtes Oberteil wieder zurecht, stand auf und nahm ihn schließlich auf den Arm.

„Nun denn", ergriff Dumbledore währenddessen wieder das Wort und beobachtete nebenbei das Treiben der beiden. „Da sich nun alles wieder ein wenig beruhigt hat, kann ich ja mit meinem Satz von vorhin fortfahren… Graf von Krolock, soweit war ich ja bereits, wurde gespielt von unserem geschätzten Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Professor Severus Snape."

Wer es bis jetzt noch nicht begriffen hatte, dem stand spätestens nun der Schock und die Überraschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Snape hatte Krolock gespielt? Das konnte nicht sein! Und wieso hatte der Graf jetzt dieses kleine Kind auf dem Arm?

Als Ginny und Hermine nun realisierten, wen sie da gerade angehimmelt hatten, ließen sie sich fassungslos und knallrot im Gesicht auf ihre Stühle sinken. So ging es nicht nur ihnen, sondern auch viele andere konnten die Situation noch nicht ganz fassen. Amanda hingegen hatte mit so einer Reaktion bereits gerechnet und sah Severus etwas unsicher an. Würde ihn die Reaktion des Publikums verletzten? Doch erst einmal war er mit Christopher beschäftigt, der Amanda von seinem Arm aus nun zuwinkte, bevor er wieder in das große Publikum sah und sich freute einen so tollen Vater zu haben.

Severus ging indes ungerührt von seiner Umgebung zurück und stellte sich zu Amanda. Nach außen hin gab er sich souverän wie immer, denn schließlich hatte auch er mit solch einer Reaktion des Publikums gerechnet, andererseits fragte er sich auch, wieso alle immer alles von seiner Person und nicht von seiner Leistung abhängig machten. Er wollte es nicht, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, in irgendeiner Form enttäuscht zu sein. Dennoch zeigte er dies nach außen hin in keinster Weise. Stattdessen sah er noch einmal zu Ginny Weasley und Hermine Granger, die nun knallrot im Gesicht wieder auf ihre Stühle gesunken waren. Diese Gelegenheit konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. „Nun, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley...", erhob er noch einmal seine Stimme und man konnte seine Worte in der recht stillen Halle gut genug hören. „Wollen sie jetzt immer noch von mir gebissen werden?" Dann kräuselten sich seine Lippen in alter Manier, bevor er sich wieder seinem Sohn widmete und ihn leise fragte: „Und dir? Hat es gefallen? Hast du noch Angst gehabt, vor den Vampiren?"

Hermine und Ginny wurde nur noch etwas roter und sahen auf den Boden, während ihre beiden Freunde sie noch immer schockiert ansahen. Christopher hingegen lächelte seinen Vater an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es war toll!" Amanda lachte ihn an. „Du warst ja auch sehr brav, habe ich gesehen." Daraufhin strahlte ihr Sohn nur noch mehr. Im Publikum hatten sich vor allem die Älteren langsam wieder gefangen und begannen erneut zu klatschen, denn immerhin war die Darstellung des Grafen trotzdem sehr beeindruckend gewesen. Dumbledore ließ nun noch verlauten, dass sein besonderer Dank auch noch Mr. Filch und Professor McGonagall galt, die sich beide für Bühne und Garderobe verantwortlich gezeigt hatten, danach bat er noch einmal alle Mitwirkenden nach vorne und das Publikum noch einmal um einen kräftigen Applaus.

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat", sagte Severus zu Christopher, während er mit ihm auf dem Arm, zusammen mit den anderen, noch einmal nach vorne trat. „So, jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, ob der Opa auch brav klatscht", sagte er dann, allerdings eher nur so zum Spaß, um seinen Sohn ein wenig zu unterhalten. Kichernd sah Christopher erst seinen Opa und dann seinen Vater wieder an.

Der Applaus ebbte erst nach einigen Minuten wieder ab und nachdem sich alle Darsteller noch einmal verbeugt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg hinter die Bühne, um sich für die anschließende Feier umzuziehen. Während sich die meisten anderen Darsteller damit beeilten, ließen sich Amanda und Severus jedoch Zeit, denn sie hatten nicht vor zu der Feier zu gehen, sondern wollten lieber einen schönen Abend zu dritt verbringen. Da es bereits spät war, war Christopher auch schon müde und musste bald ins Bett, auch wenn er selbst das natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte. Als die kleine Familie schließlich gemeinsam wieder die Große Halle betreten hatte, in der inzwischen die Feierlichkeiten begonnen hatten, erregten sie erneut die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Anwesenden. Gefolgt von Tuscheleien und vielen Blicken durchquerten sie die Halle. Amanda hatte den halb schlafenden Christopher auf dem Arm und bis auf ein kurzes Gespräch mit Dumbledore wurden sie auf ihrem Weg nicht gestört, so dass sie daheim noch einen friedlichen Abend zu dritt genießen konnten.


End file.
